Power of the Mind
by feministkendra
Summary: Post!Zzyzx. New evils are rising, and as they are called to a strange preserve, Kendra has horrible visions of possible futures and Seth can't seem to get his mind off quenching fire to focus at the task at hand. With enemies lurking under their noses, the siblings race against the odds to find the source of the new group, threatening all they have worked to save.
1. Something Old, Something New

**A/N: Just for reference, Kendra is 18 and Seth is 16 in this fic, forgot to mention that the first time i posted this chapter so UH its reposted! Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

A few years had passed since the battle at Zzyzx, and Kendra was very content with her life. Kendra and her family had officially moved to Fablehaven after Zzyzx, her parents would often take trips back to their old hometown, or to other various places. While they embraced the magical world as best they could, Kendra's parents liked to take breaks from it.

They were on one of these trips now, they went off to California to see Hollywood and the likes. They always offered to take their children but more often than not, Seth and Kendra opted to stay home. They had been a part of the magical world for a while now, adding in the fact they both had magic woven into them, they didn't feel the need to vacation.

Kendra contemplated her life hard as she sat in the garden today. She was trying to figure out why she woke up so...sad. She thought about school, her Grandma Sorenson was their teacher for mostly anything. She taught college before so the solution to finding a tutor who knew about the magical world for home tutoring was easy.

She thought about the magic thing. She had been training, with weapons and with her own abilities. Being fairykind, she learned that she had a connection to water and earth. She could make flowers grow if she concentrated hard, and she even once got the faucet to stop flowing. Bracken had been teaching her how to recognize the different fairy languages and how to tell when someone was speaking them.

Ah, Bracken. The thought of him did send a pang of sadness through her. He hadn't visited Fablehaven for the last two months. Kendra figured she was sad because she missed him. It didn't feel quite like the answer but it was the closest she would get.

"Ah! Come on!" Seth shouted. Across the lawn, he was training with the Sphinx. No one in her family was comfortable with the Sphinx, but they didn't have much of a choice when it came to expert shadow charmers.

Right now Seth was learning how to control and then quench fire, the element he seemed to have a bond with. Kendra watched as a raging fire burned towards Seth, extinguishing right before it could actually burn him.

"The goal is to extinguish the fire before it gets to you, Seth. Not wait until it gets too close so I call it off." The Sphinx said cooly.

"I know! Again, I'll get it this time." Seth said, bouncing up and down and shaking his head.

"Yeah right, there is no way Seth could control that big of a fire, the Sphinx should of started smaller." A voice said behind Kendra. She turned to see Warren, hand and hand with Vanessa.

"He knows that, we know that, everyone knows that. The Sphinx just wants to show off." Vanessa said, glaring hard at the Sphinx.

The two sat next to Kendra, watching as Seth had to literally run away so he wouldn't get burned alive.

"Did you see that?" Kendra gasped.

"That was way too close of a call." Warren agreed. "God, I don't trust him."

"None of us do." Vanessa said. "Why do you think I voted to kill him?"

"He deserves worse than death." Kendra said, a steely tone entering her voice. Warren looked over in surprise.

"Well, you aren't wrong but...are you feeling okay Kendra? You seem angry. Did Bracken do something? I can hold him down while you beat his ass if he did, Vanessa can film it." Warren said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"I would very much enjoy that." Vanessa said dryly.

"No, Bracken didn't do anything, there is no need to beat him up." Kendra said.

"Shame." Vanessa sighed.

"I'm just having a bad day. The Sphinx just being here gives me a headache." Sure enough, her head was beginning to ache by her right temple. She massaged the area while listening to Warren and Vanessa make comment on how Seth was doing, and how the Sphinx was teaching.

Finally Warren stood up and called out that Seth was done for the day after Seth's shirt actually caught on fire. Warren motioned for Seth to come to him, as Vanessa stormed over to the Sphinx, exchanging heated words with a lot of pointing back at Seth.

"Come on, Kens. We can get you an advil for you headache. Your grandfather wants to see us in 5 minutes anyway." He said leading her and Seth to the back door.

* * *

Kendra sat on the living room couch slowly, her headache getting worse by the minute. She winced when Warren plopped down carelessly next to her, bouncing her up and down and causing her head to throb.

"Oh shit, sorry, K." Warren said reaching over and rubbing her knee. Kendra only grimaced in response, wondering if Tanu had a potion for headaches. He was also sitting in the room, along with her grandparents, Seth and Dale. Vanessa stormed in a moment later, face red with anger.

"The Sphinx has left." Was all she said before throwing herself down on the last remaining chair.

"Well, then we can start." Grandpa Sorenson said. "So, I don't see a point in making small talk so let's just skip right to it. There have been whispers of a new organization rising up, against the Knights of the Dawn."

The air in the room got noticeably tense. Kendra felt like someone just laid a load of bricks on her shoulders.

"They don't seem to be in anyway connected to the Society. To the very best of my knowledge all known members of the Society are either dead or behind bars." Grandpa Sorenson continued.

"Or teaching Seth how to run from fire." Vanessa muttered.

"Agad believes this group of people, while small, are a threat. His beliefs were proved true when two nights ago, at the Icelandic preserve, Arnbjrög, two men snuck onto the preserve and tried to compromise the artifact. They got caught trying to steal the key from the main house. The two men are being held in their dungeon until Agad comes for them." Grandpa Sorenson finished, ignoring Vanessa. Kendra felt sick, physically and mentally. A copy cat Society was the last thing they needed.

"Wait, how did they even get into the preserve? I thought that's what the register is for!" Seth asked.

Grandpa Sorenson nodded and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, that is what we are still trying to figure out. But we have our suspicions on how it happened."

"They pulled a Vanessa." Warren stated, raising an eyebrow at his now girlfriend. "Look at that, you have admirers."

"That was a classic trick in the society, pulled off many times, I wouldn't pin this idea on me." Vanessa said, although it lacked her usual sass and she kept glancing at Ruth. Kendra figured she was probably nervous the mention of her untrustworthy past would rock the fragile relationship.

"That might be, but yes. That is what we are assuming. We haven't hinted that we suspect an inside man to the caretakers or the people living there, no reason to raise alarms and cause untrust when we could be wrong."

"And it would be unwise to let the potential traitor know that you are on to them." Tanu finished. Grandpa Sorenson nodded.

"Now, Agad has requested we send a team to retrieve the compromised artifact quietly, bring it back to him so he can relocate it, and find out if there is a traitor hiding on Arnbörg. So, I'm sending all the present Knights in this room, and Vanessa, plus Trask will be joining you. Mara and Elise are coming to Fablehaven, just to help hold down the fort while you guys are off."

"Why do you need them to help you?" Seth wondered.

"In case Fablehaven is the next target." Kendra muttered, resting her head down on Warren's shoulder and shutting her eyes. Her headache was growing to be too much, she knew this was an important meeting but all she could think about was how badly her head was pounding.

"I'm afraid you sister is right. We have alerted all other preserves with artifacts hidden on them to be on guard as well. Now, you leave tomorrow morning at 10 a.m., Trask will be meeting you at the airport. That's all for now." Grandpa Sorenson finished.

Kendra heard the others getting up, and her brother asking what was for supper, but Kendra stayed still.

"Kens, why don't we get you to bed?" Warren whispered, still sitting with Kendra on his shoulder. Kendra groaned in response, not wanting to move.

"What's wrong with her?" She heard her grandfather ask.

"Headache. She already got advil. Guess it didn't work." Warren answered.

"Hm, come on Kendra. Warren is right, you should go lay down." Grandpa Sorenson said.

"Let's go, kiddo." Warren said, rising and pulling her up with him. Kendra turned to walk out of the room, barely opening her eyes. It felt like the sun was slowly entering the room, making it impossibly bright. Her vision swam, she heard Warren's voice, but all she could see was light.

And then she was falling.

* * *

 **a/n:** **dun dun dun!**


	2. Before the Storm

**A/N: And the plot is starting to roll out! Sorry if these are starting slow, I promise more exciting action in the future, but you have to set the scene first, right? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

For a moment, there was silence. Just Kendra, alone in what seemed to be a never-ending black room. The only sound was her breathing. Hesitant, she took one step forward, and that is when the visions started.

There was a sound of an animal, maybe a bear, roaring, she heard herself crying and begging for something not to happen and then she saw herself in a room, surrounded by fire, not being able to breathe. She saw Seth, standing in the middle of it, with a sinister look on his face. She heard voices but couldn't make them out. And then Kendra saw herself kill Bracken. She reeled back in horror but the visions weren't done yet.

Flashes of people she didn't recognize, a sword that looked like it was crafted out of light blue diamonds, faces distorting into other faces, and then she saw Warren holding a sword with a ruby hilt, and she watched as he took that sword and stabbed someone in the stomach. Kendra looked down at her own stomach and saw a red stain spreading, and then she watched as the darkness cleared around the person Warren stabbed, and it was her.

Kendra screamed and then the visions ended and she fell back into the darkness, hearing one last voice speaking to her as she faded out of consciousness.

" _See through the mirrors, stop it all._ "

* * *

"Let's go, kiddo." Warren said, standing and helping Kendra up. The poor kid really didn't look good, he shared a glance with Stan at how pale she had gotten. They had only walked two steps when Kendra stopped.

"Kendra? I know it's hard but you will feel better once you lay down, okay?" He said, placing a hand on her back. And it turned out to be a good thing he did because the next moment Kendra swayed dangerously and fell back into his arms. Warren quickly caught her and eased her down slowly.

"I'm going to get Tanu, get her on the couch." Stan said, racing out of the room as fast as he possibly could. Warren picked Kendra up, and laid her back on the couch, finally getting a good look at her.

Kendra's eyelids were twitching madly, and her breathing seemed to be coming quick and shallow. He shook her a few times and even patted her cheeks, trying to wake her. Dale came over and stood checking her pulse. He had a few experiences with unconscious people, due to the fact Warren was his younger brother.

"Kendra...Kendra can you hear me?" Warren said. He felt her forehead and he wasn't surprised to feel that it was burning. "Come on, wake up, K."

"That probably won't help." Vanessa said from behind him.

"You got a better idea, my dearest?" Warren retorted. At his words, Seth, who had been silently watching the whole ordeal, jumped up.

"No, she doesn't, but I do!" He said. "I can go get the coin Bracken gave me! Who knows maybe this is a freaky fairy thing!" Before Warren could agree, Seth bolted out the room and could be heard pounding up the stairs.

"She hit her head?" Dale asked, speaking for the first time.

"Nah, I caught her." Warren answered as Tanu came into the room.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" He asked, sitting in the chair by the couch.

"No, we've been trying but nothing." Warren stood, folding his arms. "I'm not sure this is just a fainting episode. Look at her eyelids, they're twitching like mad. I think Seth is right, this might have to do with her being fairykind."

"I'm not sure if I can do much." Tanu sighed, as he said this, Seth slid back into the room.

"Yeah, she is still knocked out, why do you-" Seth was saying when Kendra suddenly sat up, breathing heavy.

"She's up! Yes, I know I just said that but she's up now!" Seth exclaimed.

"Kendra, you okay?" Warren went to put a hand on her shoulder but Kendra just flinched away, curling up in a ball and putting her chin on her knees.

"Kens, what happened?" Dale asked, but Kendra only shook her head and stared at the wall.

The others shared a look, wondering what the hell was going on. Tanu left to go get Stan and Vanessa sat in his abandoned chair, thinking hard on anything she has ever heard on being fairykind.

"And Bracken?" Seth said, watching as Warren wrapped Kendra in a blanket. "You might want to get here...like, fast."

* * *

Kendra kept replaying the horrible vision in her head. How could she kill Bracken? How could Warren kill her? Why did Seth look so sinister? She knew that this was more than just some bad dreams. They were too vivid, too realistic, and too detailed.

She sat there, letting Warren sit next to her and rub her back, she numbly accepted a mug of hot chocolate from Dale, but made no move to drink it. She heard Vanessa and Seth muttering about something. But all she could think about was the visions.

There came a knock on the door, followed by muffled voices, she saw someone enter the room out of the corner of her eye. Vanessa quickly left the room, tugging a protesting Seth along with her. Dale made his way out quietly, and Warren pressed a kiss to the side of Kendra's head before getting up to exit as well. He stopped and talked to the person quickly before patting their shoulder and walking out.

Kendra stared at the wall, as the person made their way over to her. She didn't want to talk about what she saw just yet, she just wanted to sit here and stare at the wall. The person stood in front of her for a second before kneeling down.

Bracken.

Kendra almost felt her resolve to not speak break at the sight of him but she steadied herself quickly.

"Kendra, do you want to tell me what happened?" Bracken said gently. She shook her head, how could she tell him that she saw herself kill him?

"Can I look for myself, so you don't have to speak?" He asked. Another no. That would be even worse, she decided. Kendra could feel tears threatening to fall, so she just hid her face in her knees.

The next thing she knew she was being picked up, and carried up the stairs. She heard Bracken whisper the word 'Open' in the fairy language, and then she was being placed on a bed.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." He said, pulling a blanket over her. Kendra opened her eyes, and watched him sit on the end of her bed.

"Promise?" She said.

"Promise."

* * *

Bracken waited until Kendra was fast asleep, before slipping out of the room. He walked downstairs to find the others waiting at the kitchen table. All at once they started asking questions, prompting Bracken to hold up his hands and wait for silence.

"She didn't tell me anything yet, she is sleeping right now and I will ask her again when she wakes up. What I need right now is a more detailed explanation from you all."

Bracken listened as Warren recounted how Kendra had a terrible headache, how she fainted and how her eyelids were twitching. He listened to Seth saying Kendra had seemed sad that morning at breakfast, how Vanessa thought Kendra seemed very angry that day. Bracken listened to them all recount every detail they could remember, and the more he learned the more he was convinced of what happened.

"Alright, so Kendra was down today, she got a bad headache, fainted, eyes were twitching and she was feverish?" Bracken asked, receiving voices of affirmation back. Bracken leaned back in his seat, thinking it through one last time.

"I think I know what this is. It hasn't been heard of again since before even my lifetime but, if I am correct, then this isn't a bad thing. It could be another ability Kendra gained through becoming fairykind."

"Told you it was a fairy thing!" Seth said, Ruth shushed him.

"You were saying, Bracken?" She said, wanting to know what was happening to her granddaughter.

"I believe, and again I could be wrong, but, I believe Kendra might have had a prophecy. Or a vision into the future." Bracken finished.

"Wait, what?" Warren said.

"Fairykind were meant to be the Fairy Queen's last standing warrior. Basically the most dangerous opponent. Many had different abilities to defend the Queen. There was a tale of one that could see into the future, when there would be trouble. It was written that they had the same symptoms you described Kendra having before their visions. Negativity, headaches, even the temperature spike."

"They would get these visions when something bad would happen, that way, they would be ready for disaster before disaster struck. Like I said, in my long lifetime I have not heard of another fairykind with this ability, so if this is what is happening, we better find out what Kendra saw." Bracken said, before excusing himself and going back upstairs, leaving the others to think about what they just heard.

"Why is it so important to know what Kendra saw?" Dale asked.

"Because, disaster is about to strike." Warren answered.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun? What do you think Kendra's vision means? Maybe it means she is really hungry, who knows! I'll try to update soon xoxo**


	3. New Places, New Faces

**A/N: Another boring information chapter, but it is important so pay attention and enjoy!**

* * *

Kendra woke with a gasp, with the image of her running a knife through Bracken's neck still in her mind.

"You're awake." A voice came and she yelped. "Sorry, I said I would be here didn't I?" Oh. Bracken.

"Yeah, you did." Kendra studied him. He was sitting on the end of the bed like before, handsome as ever. Kendra realized with a jolt that he was here. He was here after two months.

"You're here." She said. He cocked his head to the side.

"It appears I am." Bracken said. She realized he was waiting for an explanation to what she saw, but didn't want to push her.

"So, I think I had some kind of vision. Except that's crazy right? I can't be having visions of the future, I mean...can I?" Kendra said, searching Bracken's face for an answer.

"The thing is, you very well might be. What did you see? I can help you if you tell me, Kendra." Bracken said, looking at her with those damn caring eyes he always does when she is upset.

Kendra took a deep breath, readying herself for the conversation. Would Bracken distrust her after he found out what she does, or will he simply think she is crazy?

"I saw fire, Seth was in it but he wasn't upset...he was calm. Like he didn't mind the flames. I heard a bear I think. A sword. Then I...I killed you. I just...killed you." She didn't risk looking at him and seeing his reaction. She hopped off her bed and started pacing. "But, then Warren killed me, so I guess we are just killing each other right? That must mean it's fake, Warren wouldn't do that, I wouldn't do that...it's fake right?"

Bracken sighed, before standing and walking over to where she was pacing over and over.

"Kendra, Kendra, stop. You're worrying yourself sick. I don't know if it's fake, but there must be a deeper meaning to it all. Like you said, Warren would never dream of harming you, and I like to think you wouldn't kill me." He said grinning down at her, hands on her shoulders, keeping her from moving.

"But what about Seth, and the sword?" Kendra asked.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea." Bracken chuckled. "All I know is that worrying about it will kill you. Instead you should just relax, come downstairs, eat something, and then go back to sleep so we can get up in time to go to Iceland."

Kendra nodded, following him out her room. Halfway down the stairs she yanked his hand, turning him around to look up at her confused.

"Wait, you said 'we'. You're coming to Iceland." She said. Bracken gave her one of his trademark playful unicorn grins.

"What, me miss out on adventure? Never."

* * *

Seth looked out the window of the jet, watching as the plane touched down to the ground. They were officially in Iceland. He glanced over to where his sister was tucked in between Trask and Warren. He watched as Warren woke her up gently, nodded at a sleeping Trask and then hit Trask with a pillow to wake him.

Trask glared at Warren and reached over Kendra to slap him. Warren didn't seem to care for he was laughing too hard. Seth looked in front of him where Vanessa and Tanu were conversing quietly. Bracken was next to him, reading a book that was in some weird fairy language.

"You know we touched down right?" Seth said.

"Mmhmm." Bracken answered.

"So why do you still have your book out? Shouldn't you be putting it away?"

"Shh." Bracken said, turning another page.

Seth shook his head, sometimes he didn't understand his friend, he could be as nerdy as Kendra. Seth opted for looking out the window again, watching as the jet was driven over to a car that was parked waiting for them.

Slowly they all piled out, Bracken finally putting his book away. Seth wrinkled his nose at the dopey smile Bracken gave Kendra. Part of Seth wanted to tell Bracken to hurry up and kiss her already, the other part of him wanted to gag.

Once they were all off, they waved goodbye to Aaron Stone, their pilot. A car door shut behind them and Seth turned to see a guy around Warren's age walking towards them. He was a bit shorter than Warren and he had a beard.

"Halló! And welcome to Iceland!" He greeted with a heavy accent. "Name is Bjarni, and I'll be transporting you to our destination!"

"What's up man, where's all the ice?" Seth said. Earning a groan from Kendra.

"It's all up in Greenland! What's your name fella?" Bjarni said, helping the others load their bags into the car.

"Seth."

"Well, Seth. Why don't you introduce me to your group here?"

"Well, that's Warren, that's Trask, Vanessa, Tanu, Bracken, and that's my sister Kendra." He said, pointing to each one.

"Pleased to meet you all!." Bjarni said, while climbing into the driver's seat. As they were all piling in he called back out to them. "Did I hear someone's name is Bracken? That means 'mud' ya know?"

Bracken sighed.

"I am aware."

* * *

Kendra could tell they were near Arnbörg when the others started looking uncomfortable. She didn't feel the effects of the distractor spell but the others can.

"Almost there, distractor spell will work out in a jiffy!" Bjarni said. Even as he said it, the others started to relax. Kendra peered at a tall hills of jagged rocks, hidden in between was a beautiful house. As they pulled up to it, an older couple came out onto the porch, waving.

"Kveðjur! I'm Linda, and this is my husband Sindri, welcome to Arnbörg!" The older woman called to them as they existed.

"We hope you can help us figure out, just what is happening here." Sindri said, smiling. "Come on in, there are three others waiting to meet you."

With one last glance at the beautiful landscapes, Kendra entered the house with the others.

The inside couldn't be described as anything other than homey. The warm lights cast a soft glow for them to see, the furniture seemed vintage but well used, and the smell of cookies filled the area.

"Come inside come inside, we can go to the kitchen, everyone else is there and I have some fresh sweets for you. Oh, you must all be so tired, what a long flight!" Linda fretted about, taking jackets and leading them into the kitchen.

"You don't have to worry, we are well accustomed to traveling." Trask assured her.

In the kitchen, Kendra was surprised to see more than just cookies. There seemed to me every kind of baked good there. At the large table, two women and a man sat, munching on brownies and sugar cookies.

"Well as you can see, my wife likes to bake when she is stressed. Not that I'm complaining." Sindri winked, earning a swat on the arm from Linda

"Oh, hush you. Well, I would like you all to meet our daughter, Melkorka." Linda said, gesturing to the nearest woman with a round face and long dirty blond hair.

"Pleasure to meet you all." She said, smiling at them.

"And these two are Elin, and Luca." Linda said, tucking her grey hair behind her ear. Kendra wondered if she was always this fidgety. Elin gave them a nod, not bothering to even look up, but Luca stood up and shook all their hands. He had short blonde hair and a wide friendly smile, a exact opposite of Elin who had dark brown hair and a constant frown.

"Nice to meet all of you. Why don't you all sit and enjoy some fine sweets with us? I'm sure Elin and Melkorka don't mind." He said, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Not at all!" Melkorka said.

"I'd mind." Elin said at the same time. Kendra got the feeling Elin didn't like people much,

"Sure!" Seth said, going to sit down, but Bracken grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Apologizes, but we need to have a meeting with Linda and Sindri first. Rain check?" Bracken said politely.

"Yeah, man of course. We'll be around." Luca said, plopping back down in his seat.

The group followed Sindri and Linda down a hall and into a small study. They talked about the goal and the suspicions of foul play. Trask warned them to be on guard around everyone who was here when the incident occurred, no one is out of suspicion.

"Are you sure it was foul play?" Linda asked, clutching her chest as if the very idea of a traitor broke her heart.

"It is the most fitting explanation to how the men got onto the preserve." Tanu said.

"Oh well, I hope you can figure it out. I mean I don't fancy sleeping with one eye open, too much light! Would disturb my beauty sleep." Sindri said.

"Been there done that." Warren chuckled, throwing a pointed look at Vanessa. Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess you'll be needing this." Sindri said, pulling a medium sized key from the desk drawer. "Now the vault is located in the Rock of Agnar, the entrance is guarded by a heavy distracter spell."

All eyes went to Kendra.

"Well, this one right here is our expert on those." Warren said ruffling Kendra's hair. "Mind telling her what to look for?"

"Not at all. You'll be looking for a cave entrance. Even once you are in the cave, the spell will still be working. You have to walk a little way in there to get to a door, it will look like a cave wall but if you can find it, there is a keyhole." Linda explained. Kendra nodded along listening carefully.

"Can you really see through distracter spells?" Sindri asked. Kendra glanced at Trask, who nodded.

"Uhm, yeah. Just about all I can do, really." Kendra said.

"That is not all you can do." Warren scolded. "But, before we spill all our secrets, is there any information on the traps that you have?"

"Sorry, but no. No one has ever entered the vault. It's so new, there isn't even rumors of what is inside. We could tell you our speculations but they are probably far from the truth." Linda said.

* * *

Seth sat outside playing with a box of matches. Striking five at once, he watched them burn for a second. Then, after looking around to see if anyone was watching, he focused on them and within two seconds, they had been extinguished. He had been able to do this for quite a while now.

In fact he could quench fires the size of a small dog by now. But, he wanted to wait until he was better before telling everyone. He felt like if everyone knew, they would think he didn't need the Sphinx anymore. But he did! He was only just getting started, and the guy might be a traitor but he was teaching Seth and Seth couldn't let grudges get in the way of his training.

So for now, he kept it secret. The less people know, the better.

* * *

Before everyone went to bed, they all met up in Trask's room one last time. He called them all in before starting.

"Alright, Bracken I know you have your horn, so this doesn't really apply to you. But for the rest of you, I have some weapons that are a little tougher than the ordinary." Trask said, starting to hand out various weapons.

"Seth, I know it isn't Vasilis, but it will have to do." He said, handing Seth a long dark grey sword. Seth had given Vasilis back to the Singing Sisters as part of his deal, and had been pretty bummed about it.

Trask gave Tanu a heavy crossbow, Vanessa a sword and a pair of daggers.

"Kendra, I heard you have become quite the knife thrower." He said, handing Kendra a bunch of jet black throwing knives. He also handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "And just for good luck, take these."

Kendra set to tucking all the knives into the slots of her jacket. When she looked back up, Trask was handing Warren a sword. With the feeling like being doused in cold water, Kendra realized that Trask was handing Warren a sword with a blood red ruby hilt.

Warren was holding the sword Kendra saw him with in her vision. The sword he used to kill her.

* * *

 **A/N: Seth is keeping secrets! Kendra's vision is coming true! Bracken's name means mud! What does this all mean? I'm not telling but I will post another chapter soon! Who do you guys think is the traitor, and who is your favorite person from the preserve so far? You'll get to see more of them soon I promise, until next time Xoxo**


	4. Amateur Hour

**A/N: Alright! Updates will be slowing down now that the first few that I had outlined have been written. But, that doesn't meant they will disappear! Just not one every day! Enjoy!**

* * *

Seth held on the the side of the jeep as they barreled over the jagged rocks. Trask and Warren went around waking people up at 7, and by 8 they had been out the door. Seth's breakfast threatened to come up after they hit a particularly nasty bump. Seth wondered whose idea it was to let Bracken drive.

Seth looked ahead to the second jeep that held Trask, Tanu, and Vanessa. From the way the jeep was driving, it looked like Vanessa was behind the wheel. Kendra sat up front with Bracken, hair blowing carelessly in the wind. Beside Seth, Warren was going over a map, occasionally looking up and surveying the area they were driving through.

Up ahead the jeep's brake lights came on, and the jeep stopped. Bracken pulled up next to them.

"Is this it?" He half yelled.

"As close as I dare to go in a car. We better start walking from here." Trask replied. The group was just getting all their gear out of the car when two four wheels came roaring up. Seth recognized Luca and Elin from last night.

"Uh, Trask?" Kendra said.

"Yeah, I see them." Trask said, eyes on the approaching vehicles. Luca and Elin skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Is something wrong?" Warren called, watching the two carefully.

"Wrong? Nah, we just want in." Luca said.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa replied, eyebrows raising. Everyone exchanged glances, not knowing what to do.

"Look, we've been Knights for about three years now, and the most action we've seen was confronting a rebellious group of trolls. We want to come, get our experience up! Be real Knights, ya know?" Luca said, gesturing wildly.

"You realize that this isn't for fun, right? This is extremely dangerous, I suggest you guys just head back." Bracken said, crossing his arms. Seth stifled a laugh at his princely stance. Seth found it hilarious when the prince side of Bracken came out.

"We know it isn't for fun. We could die." Elin said, Seth wondered if the woman had any positive emotions.

"Look, we are hardly unskilled, we can help. Please, we know the risks, we want to gamble." Luca said.

Trask sighed, exchanged a glance with Bracken. "Fine, but know that if something happens it's on you."

Luca smile was so wide Seth thought it would break his face, Elin just nodded, rolling her eyes. Seth didn't like Elin much.

* * *

"Wait." Bracken called. The group stopped walking and turned to him. "I can sense the distracter spell up ahead, now would be the time to give Kendra the key and tie ourselves to her."

Everyone nodded, Warren started handing out harnesses but skipped himself and Bracken.

"I only have enough for seven, we didn't pack for nine. Bracken and I will forgo the harnesses and opt to just hold on to Kendra and hope for the best." He explained, helping Kendra into the harness.

"You'll be needing this." Trask said, handing Kendra the key. Once everyone was tied to Kendra, and Bracken and Warren both held one of her hands, Kendra started leading them in the direction Tanu pointed.

"I can't believe we are actually going in a vault. This is amazing." Luca breathed next to him. Seth had the feeling Luca had the looks of a jock and the personality of a nerd. Seth felt like Luca acted more like a teenager than Seth did for someone who said he was 27.

'Amatures.' Seth thought to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, they're gonna think we are unprofessional." Elin hissed from the other side, as if she could read Seth's mind. Seth briefly entertained that idea before brushing it off.

"Sorry." Luca said, rubbing his neck.

Seth sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kendra was trying to stop thinking about the sword in Warren's belt but was failing miserably. She was also thinking about how glad she was that she wore gloves today, she didn't need Bracken hearing her thoughts through her hand right now.

Kendra could see the looming Rock of Agnar, and the distracter spell was probably beginning to take effect judging by the tugging she felt on the rope. Slowly they approached the huge rock, that seemed to be more like a mountain than a rock.

Once up close, she located the mouth of the cave. Bracing herself she pulled the group in, ignoring the protests.

"You're leading us in the wrong cave!" Luca cried.

"How would you know what the right cave is?" Kendra reasoned. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She tugged on Bracken's hand when he began to look back in confusion.

"I've never felt a distracter spell this strong." He said, shaking his head as if to clear it.

Kendra pulled and pulled on the group, putting all her weight in each step, praying the door was near. Warren griped her hand tighter by the second, dragging his feet along. Glancing back she could see Vanessa and Trask were grimacing, nearly growling in the effort to stay on track. Luca looked like he was going to cry, Elin looked pissed as usual but frightened. Tanu was breathing heavily, Seth looked like he was going to pass out, and Bracken looked uncomfortable at most.

Kendra saw the door up ahead and began pulling with more insistence.

"Stop! You're gonna get us killed!" Elin shouted, digging her feet into the ground.

"She's right, Kendra. We should turn back." Seth said.

"No. The door is right here, just hang on." Kendra bit out, forcing her weight into the next step again and again. Until finally they reached the door. "Stand still."

"Stay put." Trask called out.

"Bracken, I need my hand." She said, "Don't go running off."

"I'll do my best." His voice a little strained as he let go of her hand. Kendra dug into her pocket and found the key. She began searching the door, trying to ignore the others as they struggled to stand their ground. She was pretty sure Luca started crying.

"Found it!" She cried out. Slipping the key into the lock, it clicked and a loud banging sound was made, causing a few to shout out in fear. The makeshift door slid up into the ceiling of the cave and Kendra pushed Bracken and Warren in first before turning and grabbing the rope.

"Come on, it will be over once you cross the door." She said, coaxing the other's through. Once she was in reach Warren and Bracken grabbed a hold of the rope and pulled as well.

"No, no. I think I should go back." Luca cried, trying to undo his harness.

"Luca, it's the spell. Ignore your instincts." Bracken instructed. Finally, all of them crossed the doorway and were relieved of the spell. They all gathered themselves, Luca needing a little more time than the others, and then turned to face the pathway.

A winding path, lit up by glowing stones, beckoned them deeper into the rock, seeming to go on forever.

"Well, no turning back now, is there?" Luca said, sounding much more in control of himself.

"Nope." Kendra whispered, eyes straying to the sword on Warren's belt. She stuck by Seth as they made their way carefully through the hall, listening to him talk to Luca. They seemed to be getting along well all of a sudden, but she guessed walking through a distracter spell together will create some bonding memories.

Warren tapped the ground with his sword, reminding Kendra of the first vault she had ever been in back at Fablehaven where he had done the same thing. The clinking of the sword seemed to echo in her mind, making her wonder what it was going to feel like when the sword was embedded in her stomach.

' _No._ ' She thought. ' _That won't happen_.'

But how could she be sure? Didn't Bracken explain that in the past, visions from a fairykind came true? What if she really killed Bracken? What if Warren really killed her? She would have to think about that later as Warren called for the group to halt.

They had arrived at the first trap.

* * *

 **A/N: Another cliff hanger! Sort of. So, Luca and Elin have joined the group and Warren still has that damn sword. What will happen next? I know but I won't tell, so see you next time xoxo**


	5. Fight Or Flight

**A/N: Annnnd I'm back! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing! Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was all stone, it seemed to be the size of half a football field. Seth studied the area, wondering where the trap was supposed to be.

"Shouldn't there be like, a big monster in this room?" Luca said, surveying the walls.

"We might not have activated it yet. Stay on guard." Tanu warned. Slowly, the group inched into the room. Seth held his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out any second. Kendra walked up beside him, sparing him a glance. She tilted her head at him and he could tell she was asking if he was okay. Seth nodded at her before moving on.

They had gotten to the middle of the room when a large gust of wind came out of nowhere. Tears stung Seth's eyes as she tried to stay standing against the strength of the wind. It was like Seth was caught up in the middle of a hurricane. After a few moments, it stopped as suddenly as it came. Seth looked around him quickly, suddenly sure that there was a monster in the room with them. Seeing nothing, Seth relaxed slightly.

"Everyone okay?" Trask asked, eyes sweeping the room. There was an assortment of affirmations from the group as they continued to sweep the room.

"I think Kendra is broken." Elin's voice came. Quickly, Seth turned and tried to locate his sister. Kendra's back was towards him where she stood unmoving.

"K?" He called, referring to the childhood nickname. He was never able to say Kendra when he was younger, instead it would sound like 'Kenfa" so he just started calling her 'K' and it stuck through the years.

Slowly Kendra lifted her arm and pointed. Seth craned his neck around her to see...his breath stopped short. There was no way. But even after blinking hard he could still see her.

"Lena." Kendra breathed. The apparition of Lena smiled sourly. A look that was unfamiliar on her kind face.

"Forget about me already Kendra? I thought you knew better. To fall in love with someone who will outgrow you. I thought you learned from my story." Lena said. "I thought that would be the least you can do, considering I died because of you."

"Kendra don't listen to her." Warren warned. But 'Lena' wasn't finished.

"You are a murderer. You threw the rock, you knew I would die, but you handed the responsibility over to me." Lena said, walking closer and closer to Kendra, who was frozen where she was standing.

"Move." Bracken said behind him swiftly coming up, he pulled one of Kendra's knives out of the holster on her thigh and sliced it through the apparition of Lena. His eyes roamed over Kendra, assessing her quickly. With the fake Lena gone, Kendra relaxed a bit, turning to face the group.

"What was that? How did you know to do that?" She questioned.

"It's called the Curse of the Dead. It's a mind game, the curse was made to play with your emotions. The only way to get rid of them is to kill them. I know what it is because I was alive when it was fashioned. I suggest we should all prepare ourselves."

"For what?" Luca asked. Suddenly a shrill scream filled the air, Seth whipped around and saw a young girl with silver hair and big blue eyes.

"You were supposed to protect me, Prince Bracken! They took my horn, they carved me up! Where were you?" The young girl cried. All eyes went to Bracken.

"For this." Bracken said harshly, nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath and drew his first horn, turning into a sword. Without further words, he swung the sword through the young girl, effectively evaporating her.

* * *

After Bracken got rid of the little girl, Kendra sprung back to life almost. The sight of Lena threw her off, but the things she said wounded her deeply. Even if she knew it was fake, she will never unhear Lena's voice saying those things.

"Trask! Behind you!" Luca called out, Trask ducked and Luca swung the dagger he had brought along, slicing it through an older looking man who resembled Trask quite a bit.

"Thanks. Don't have to tell me who it is, I know." Trask mumbled. As he was speaking a middle aged woman with wild curly hair appeared next to Vanessa.

"Oh great." Vanessa whispered, ignoring the apparition, who was screaming in spanish at her, to pull out her sword and dismissing the woman.

It continued like this for a while, Seth's eyes hardening when he saw Coulter, Kendra wincing as Neil accused Warren of purposely leading him wrong, countless people she knew and didn't know.

"When is this going to end?" Shouted Luca, slamming his dagger into a figure who was calling him a 'disappointment'.

"I don't know." Bracken replied. "I don't know how to beat this as a trap! Only as a curse."

Kendra looked around, watching how as soon as Tanu got rid of one apparition, another popped up right next to Elin. She narrowed her eyes, and watched even closer as Elin dismissed her ghost like apparition, and what she saw confirmed her suspicions.

"Stop!" She cried, as Bracken drew back his sword to 'kill' a tall man. "Don't kill them! It's not a curse. The apparitions, they are all the same thing."

The tall man glared at her. "You will never live up to your fathers reign, boy." He said to Bracken, obviously trying to get his attention off Kendra's words.

"I don't need to." Bracken muttered. The tall man disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Kendra. Only this time he wasn't the tall man, he was someone entirely different.

"Oh, hell no." Warren breathed. Kendra supposed he had a right to be angry, the apparition was taking figure of the person who trapped him in a knapsack after all.

"Nice job." 'Gavin' sneered. His voice making Kendra's blood run cold. "You must be the real smart one of the group."

"You must be real stupid to think I'm going to break because you put on that face." Kendra said.

"Oh? But aren't you? Don't tell me you don't want to just punch me right now."

"If she won't I will." Warren growled, looking the angriest Kendra has ever seen.

"No you won't. Because we aren't going to fight you." Kendra said.

"Excuse me, what?" Elin scoffed. "Of course we fight him! That's how we get past traps! We fight."

"No, that's how we usually get past traps like this." Bracken said, realizing what Kendra was on about. "This is a mind game, the guy can taunt us all he wants but if we don't fight back...he can't do anything."

"Not true. I thought you were smart fairy prince." 'Gavin' said.

"Sounds like something I would say if it were the truth." Kendra said, glaring up at him.

"Now, why would I lie." The apparition said. Kendra laughed.

"If you want me to believe you, you shouldn't assume the form of the biggest liar I've ever had the misfortune to know."

"Don't you want one revenge punch in? I killed Dougan!" 'Gavin' prompted.

"No, you didn't. Navarog did. You aren't him." Kendra said evenly. 'Gavin' rounded on Warren.

"I trapped you in that awful knapsack. I bet you really learned how to play Scrabble huh?"

"It was Yahtzee actually, and like my cousin just said, it wasn't you." Warren said.

"Oh come on, someone should want to punch me right? How bout you Vanessa, I got to walk free while you were trapped into that Quiet Box." It was sad how fast the apparition was losing it's grip, they could all tell that it was quickly losing it's power.

"I wish you would be quiet." Vanessa dead panned. They all sat there, watching as the apparition tried and tried to get them angry, to get them violent, but with every passing second, he was fading.

Wind picked up again, rushing around the room. Kendra stared into the apparitions eyes as it disintegrated, leaving nothing but silence in it's wake.

The quiet stretched on for a few more moments, as everyone waited for anything to happen.

"Was that really it?" Luca said. "That didn't seem that dangerous!"

"He would of kept us fighting until we killed each other, or collapsed from exhaustion." Bracken said, turning towards Kendra. "I don't know how you caught that, but I think we all owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, trust me." Kendra said, mind flashing to her vision of stabbing Bracken in the neck.

The group started making their way out of the room, finding another long pathway leading them further into the cave. Kendra fell into step next to Warren, but Bracken came up beside them as well.

"Is me not owing you anything have to do with your vision where you kill me?" Bracken questioned almost teasingly.

"You're still worried about that vision? Because unless the three of us will go all hunger games on each other within the next hour, I don't think you should be worried." Warren laughed.

"It's not funny." Kendra mumbled.

"Oh come one Kendra, you would never kill me. We've been over this, there is more to what meets the eye here." Bracken said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just you wait, I'm gonna kill you and then Warren will kill me and Seth will become on of those people that light fires for fun." Kendra said.

"Hey, I think we have arrived at our next fun death defying trap." Warren pointed out, ignoring Kendra's dramatics, as they walked up to a set of heavy metal doors.

The rest of the group gathered before them, Vanessa nudging Bracken harshly to stand between him and Warren. Of course, she ignored his glare.

"We ready?" Tanu asked, receiving nods from the group. Warren gave Kendra a look that screamed 'here we go again'. Trask and Tanu pulled the doors apart, and all of a sudden they were all swallowed by bright white lights.

When the light faded, Kendra was no longer with the group. She was alone in a room full of mirrors. From the ceiling to the floor, everything was mirrors. She turned to see that Warren was with her, thankfully. At least she wasn't alone.

But Warren seemed to be confused. His eyes were darting between her and something else. Kendra looked behind her and was hit with the sense of deja vu when she saw an exact replica of herself.

"Warren, why are there two of me?" The fake Kendra asked, all too convincingly confused. Kendra turned around, realizing what this was. There were two Kendra's, Warren doesn't know which one is her. One of them would have to be killed in order to proceed into the vault.

Kendra's fell on that stupid sword yet again. Sometimes it sucks to be right.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooh is Warren going to figure out the truth? Where are the others? Why am I asking rhetorical questions to no one? Find out next update xoxo**


	6. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter switches POV's a lot so pay attention to the line breaks!**

* * *

Seth looked at the two Tanus, who both equally looked confused.

"Well, this can't be good." The Tanu on the right said.

"Nope, certainly not." Tanu left said.

* * *

"Oh great, I can barely put up with one of you, now there's two?" Vanessa sighed. Bracken furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked, spinning around, he didn't see anything quite out of...oh. Crap.

* * *

"Okay, so now you need to kill the fake me so we can move on? But you don't know which one is the fake me? This is impossible! It's like that short horror story where you hear your mom call your name downstairs, but when you go to see her, your mom pulls you aside and says 'Don't go, I hear it too'!" The Luca to Elin's left cried.

"...Yeah, I think I know which is which now." And with that Elin attacked the Luca to her right.

* * *

"Oh, common! Say something Tanu wouldn't say then!" Seth complained.

"Potions are useless." Tanu left said.

"Potions are useless." Tanu right said at the same time.

"Yeah no, that didn't help at all."

* * *

"Vanessa, you have to know it is actually me. You would be a terrible blix if you couldn't tell the difference." One Bracken said. She turned towards the other Bracken.

"Okay, Vanessa I know you don't like me but now is not the time to pull rash decisions." That Bracken held his hands up to the advancing blix, suddenly the mirrors behind them started crashing down, causing Vanessa to look behind her. Bracken drew his sword. Whipping back around to face the two unicorns, Vanessa snarled.

"Seems like I don't have a choice." Vanessa's eyes flickered between the two unicorns before making her choice. She prayed she was right.

* * *

"Warren…" Kendra started.

"Okay, no." Warren said, drawing his sword. "Both of you don't move."

Kendra held still as Warren studied them both, trying to find a flaw in a copy, something to tell them apart.

"Warren. I don't think we have time for this." The fake Kendra said.

"You would know, you're the fake." Kendra hissed.

"Stop it. Right now, it seems like we have all the time in the world! Why wouldn't we have time?" Warren said. Right after he spoke, mirrors started crashing down from every angle behind them, rapidly coming towards where they were standing.

* * *

Seth frantically considered the two potion masters before him, as mirrors crashed around. Both the same height, both had the same clothes. Right Tanu held his sword in his left hand, but left Tanu held it in his right...

"HA! That's it! Tanu is left handed!" Seth cried and pounced on the left Tanu, finishing him quickly with his sword. Surpisngly the clone did nothing to stop Seth as he killed it and as the fake Tanu died, the crashing mirrors ceased and the real Tanu grinned.

"Watching you kill me was the weirdest yet proudest moment for me today." He laughed. A passageway opened up in front of them then, so they gathered their things and headed out of the mirror room.

* * *

"Warren! Hurry!" The fake Kendra screamed as mirrors crashed down around them.

"No, Warren! It's me! Please, I'm the real Kendra!" Kendra screamed. Warren looked from back and forth between Kendra and the mirror version of herself, Kendra could tell he was getting frantic.

"Warren, you don't want to hurt me. I'm your cousin." The fake Kendra said. "Please just kill that imposter so we can make it to the others!"

Warren was running out of time, the mirrors would crush them soon if he didn't choose.

"Warren, please!" The fake Kendra cried. Kendra wanted to speak, defend herself, do something to prove that she was the real Kendra, but she found herself unable to even think. She knew what was about to happen. She had seen it before. Kendra watched soundlessly as Warren made his choice and turned to her.

She didn't have time to close her eyes before the sword sliced through her stomach, causing her to gasp in pain and in shock. Her eyes widened, staring into Warren's as her cousin slowly realized that she was the real Kendra. He had stabbed the real Kendra.

Behind him the mirrored Kendra faded into nothingness and shards of glass froze midair as the mirrors stopped falling.

"Kendra, oh my god." Warren breathed, quickly pulling the sword out of her, and pressing his hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry."

Kendra stared at him for a moment, before collapsing forward into his arms.

"Kendra!"

* * *

Warren couldn't believe he had done this, how had he not known the difference in his cousin and an imposter? After lowering Kendra to the ground, he assessed the wound, trying to stop the bleeding with his shaking hands.

"You really did it this time, Burgess." Kendra's clone said, Warren hadn't heard her voice sound that cold since the stingbulb incident. "Your little cousin is going to die because you failed to recognize her."

Warren sprung up in a rage and punched the clone in the face, he drew his dagger and in one quick motion he slit the clones throat. Warren couldn't watch as the fake Kendra died, instead he hurried over to the real Kendra, kneeling by her side.

"Warren, it hurts." Kendra cried, coughing up blood.

"Hang in there Kens, we're gonna find Bracken and he's going to heal you and everything will be okay. Everything is going to be okay." He said, gathering Kendra up in his arms and rushing to the new opening in the room, praying the others were near by.

* * *

"Nice job, Vanessa. I thought for sure you were going to kill me." Bracken said, looking at the image of himself dying. He found it to be more than just a tad bit creepy.

"Give me some credit, unicorn. I am a blix." Vanessa smirked.

"I know, that's why I thought you were going to kill me." Bracken joked, as they headed down the new passageway that opened up. "I wonder how the others did."

Vanessa continued to brag on her instincts, ignoring what he said, Bracken smirked at the irony.

* * *

Trask was confused, he had expected to wake in a room full of danger but instead, he was in a quiet passage way.

"This can't be right." He muttered. Picking himself up, he started his way through the passage, hoping to find the others.

* * *

"Kendra stay with me, do not fall asleep, you hear me?" Warren said. Not caring how reckless he was charging through the never ending hall. "Answer me Kendra!"

Glancing down to the wounded girl in his arms he was relieved to find her eyes open and blinking up at him. He didn't like how pale she was looking, or how her breathing was shallow or the fact that he stabbed his cousin. Warren ran faster.

* * *

"Tanu? Seth? Is that you?" Vanessa called. The two figures turned around and sure enough it was them. Vanessa and Bracken jogged up to meet them.

"Thank god! I'm glad to see we aren't the only ones who made it through that room." Seth said. "Where do you think the rest of the group is?"

"Not sure, but I bet they will meet up with us sooner or later." Vanessa answered. "Come on, let's keep going."

* * *

"Come on, they have to be here somewhere." Warren muttered, ignoring how his shirt was getting increasingly wet with Kendra's blood.

"Warren…help." Kendra breathed.

"Everything is going to be okay." Warren didn't know if he was talking to Kendra or himself.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Guys!" Luca cried, running up to the group of four. "Glad to see you made it out! That room was something wasn't it, I mean to see a copy of yourself getting killed?"

"My god, shut up Luca." Elin muttered. Luca's smile faltered a little, Tanu patted him on the back.

"Tell me about it, watching myself get killed by Seth Sorenson was not something I ever thought I'd do."

The group walked along, finding a confused Trask, who reported to know nothing on the mirror room. Tanu guessed it was because there was an odd number of them, and Track was the lucky odd man out.

"Great! Now we just have to find Warren and Kendra and we-"

"Everything will be okay." A voice was heard, frantic and almost out of breath right before Warren ran into view, emerging from a side passage. Seth could see that he was carrying something, but Tanu stepped into view before he could see.

"Trask! Please tell me you have Bracken, my god, please tell me you have him with you." Warren gasped.

"I am right here. What's happened?" Bracken said, making his way over to him. Seth heard Bracken gasp, and that was all he needed to shove his way around Tanu to see-

Kendra.

* * *

"I messed up, god, I messed up so bad. There were mirrors crashing and I just thought...please, heal her." Warren said, Kendra felt herself being lowered and gently placed on the ground.

"I can't." Bracken said. "If I do...I might not have enough energy to continue, our best bet is to leave her here and continue on the mission. Once we complete it, we can run back here and I will gladly heal her then, for now just have her rest."

Kendra heard a moment of silence before Warren exploded.

"What are you talking about? Heal her!" Warren shouted at Bracken.

"We don't have the time and I can't waste my energy! Just leave her here, if she is still alive when I come back I'll heal her then!" Bracken yelled back, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away.

Kendra didn't understand, Bracken would never act this way. She sat there listening to the fight in utter confusion and hurt until it dawned on her, washing her body in cold as if her blood was replaced by ice water.

"Bracken." Warren said, a dangerous tone entering his voice. "If you don't get your sorry ass over here right now, and heal my little cousin, I will personally hand your ass over to the demons of Zzyzx."

"I'd like to see you try." Bracken said, turning back around. Warren jumped forward, fist flying up and punching Bracken square in the jaw.

"Stop!" Kendra cried, as Trask grabbed Warren and dragged him away from Bracken. "Just, come here Bracken. Please." Bracken glared a moment longer at Warren before kneeling down next to her. Kendra smiled at him, running a hand through his hair.

"You're gonna let me die without ever kissing me?" She asked.

"I will heal you after we get the artifact, you won't die. But, if you insist." Bracken leaned in closer, quick as a mouse trap Kendra slammed one of her throwing knives into Brackens neck. A movement she was familiar with because the image of her doing just that had haunted her thoughts since the day she had her vision.

"Too bad the real Bracken, would never leave anyone, let alone me, behind." She whispered.

'Bracken' stared at her, dark blood, not silver, pouring from the wound. Kendra stared back, tears falling down her face as she watched him bleed out and die in front of her. Finally he fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Kendra." Seth breathed. "What did you just do?"

"You killed Bracken. Oh my god, Kendra, you killed Bracken." Warren gaped.

"No." Kendra sobbed. "That wasn't Bracken. That was his mirror."

"I killed his mirror Kendra." Vanessa said.

"No, you killed the _real_ Bracken." Kendra said. "You killed the real Bracken." And as she said this, 'Bracken's' body faded, confirming her words. A heavy silence reigned as they all took this in.

Kendra could feel her strength fading, and her vision started to blacken. Her head pounded and her body felt tired. She could hear the other's voices, she felt their hands as they tried their best to fix up the wound and stop the bleeding, but her eyes failed to see anything.

Then she was falling, darkness reigned and if Kendra was completely honest with herself, for the first time, she wanted to stay in the dark.

* * *

 **A/N: dun dun dun? I know I'm a horrible person. You have my condolences. See you next week and we can see who I kill off next (I'm kidding maybe)**


	7. Time Heals All Wounds

**A/N: I'm back! Again sorry for the long wait, I've been working on another fic and I have also been very run down. I hope this clears up any confusion or worries from the last chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

A small red light shone in the far outskirts of the darkness in Kendra's mind, curious she stepped towards it and immediatly the scene rushed to her. She found herself in a room full of high angry red flames. Fire burned around Kendra, making her skin uncomfortably warm. She saw Seth again, he wasn't calm and collected now, he was shouting at her but she couldn't hear him over the roar of the flames. Suddenly the fire flared up between them, causing a huge wall of flames to rise, obscuring Seth from her vision. Kendra scrambled back from the wall in fear, but she was surronded by flames and couldn't go far. Just when Kendra was sure she was going to be swollowed by the flames, they froze. No longer dancing around her or flickering. Even the glow they cast seemed to dim.

Then the scene seemed to flicker and then it changed, Kendra was back in the room of mirrors, standing in front of Warren who was staring at her in horror before he too froze and faded from her sight. Bewilered, Kendra reached out a hand in the space Warren previously occupied, not knowing what she was expecting to feel. There was no trace the Warren had ever occupied the space, looking around Kendra wondered why she was back here. This part of her vision had already happened, perhaps that's why Warren faded. Something about the room seemed slightly different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned around, trying to get a better sense of her surrondings when she saw him. A few feet away from where she was standing, was Bracken, laying on the ground in a pool of silver blood, glowing softly.

"Bracken!" She exclaimed. Kendra quickly moved to go over to him but the second she took a step intense pain erupted in her abdomen, causing her to cry out and press her hands to her stomach, she felt blood flow onto her hands from the wound.

" _Heal yourself._ " A clear voice came. Gasping in pain and clutching her stomach, Kendra tried to take another step before falling to the ground. " _Focus, Kendra._ _See through the mirrors, stop it all._ "

Kendra felt her stomach growing warmer, and the pain subsided. 'See through the mirrors, stop it all.' There was that message again, but she thought she had seen through the mirrors. She had seen through the fake Bracken to realize the real Bracken was...was dead.

' _And soon I will be too._ ' She thought as the pain in her abdomen continued to decrease.

" _No Kendra, you need to continue to fight. You only have this opportunity to heal yourself for as long Warren continues to keep your heart beating._ " Heal herself? She was healing herself? " _Yes, you are. Now hurry, you don't have much time._ "

Flashes of her family appeared before her eyes, pie baking contests with Warren, her and Seth making pillow forts when they were younger, her mother taking her on long drives when going got tough, more and more of happy memories with her loved ones ran through her head and she realized she had to survive.

Kendra took a deep breath and focused, she had to do this, she would not make her family bury her again. With no one to guide her she pictured her wounds healing, she pictured herself happy and healthy with her family, and slowly she felt it working. The room around her started to fade and her grip on her trance went along with it. Without knowing if what she had done had worked or not, she felt the familiar sensation of falling into darkness. This time, she prayed to wake up.

* * *

Seth couldn't watch this again, he couldn't stand to see Warren doing CPR on his sister's lifeless body. He couldn't stand to watch Vanessa try and stop the bleeding with her jacket. He just couldn't. So, he turned around and quickly walked away. Not far enough to be in any danger but far enough that he wouldn't have to hear whispered curses from Warren or instructions from Tanu. Seth turned and hit the near wall with his fist. Not too hard, but hard enough. How could this have happened?

"Hey man, they sent me to make sure you're all good." A voice came. Turning, Seth saw Luca standing there sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"If I'm all good? All good? Really? My sister is in there dying and you ask me if I'm all good?" Seth said, gesturing wildly in his frustration. Luca held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, bad choice of words, sorry." Luca stood there for a second, like if he was unsure to leave or not. "You know, when I was fourteen my older brother died. I was really angry too." He said quietly.

Seth stared at the young man, waiting to see where this was going. "Sorry to hear." He said after Luca said nothing.

"Yeah, it sucks. You don't really know the feeling until you know the feeling."

"I know the feeling, I've already buried Kendra before." Seth said, causing Luca to look at him like he had three heads. "Stingbulbs, kidnapping, long story."

"Oh...well, for what it's worth, I hope you don't have to know the feeling...again." Luca said, shuffling his feet. Seth found himself warming up to the awkward Icelandic man.

Seth opened his mouth to say a thank you when they heard commotion coming from the where the group had been huddled around Kendra. Fearing the worst, Seth and Luca started running back.

* * *

"Warren, maybe it's time to stop." Warren recognized Vanessa's voice, but did not acknowledge she spoke. After Kendra had lost conciousness, Warren discovered she wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped. Tanu had said something about losing too much blood but Warren was determined to get her back. Seth had run away some time after Warren started CPR, and Warren couldn't blame him. They had sent Luca after him to make sure he didn't go too far. Warren had continued CPR, but as minutes ticked by, Tanu seemed to step back and began putting potions away.

"Warren, it's been ten minutes." Tanu said, voice heavy with implications.

"And? It has been proven that you can do CPR for thirty minutes before considering stopping. So I am not stopping until those thirty minutes are long gone! Do you understand me? She deserves a fighting chance!" Warren snapped, before focusing on counting out the compressions he was acting out on his younger cousin.

He could practically feel the others sad looks and he felt angry at them. How dare they give up on her so fast? This was Kendra they were talking about, the girl that killed the freaking demon king! The girl that survived every damn unfair obstacle that had ever been thrown at her, there was no way she could die now. Warren refused to believe it. He refused to believe the possibility that he had killed his own cousin. If that meant he had to kneel here, pumping her heart and breathing for her for thirty plus minutes then so be it.

Many more minutes passed, Warren heard Elin complain once but she stopped after Vanessa told her to shut the hell up. Warren felt his tight grip on hope start to loosen. What if she couldn't come back? What if he was too late? What if-

All of a sudden Kendra gave out a choked gasp and started coughing lightly, her eyelids fluttering. Immediately, Warren stopped compressions as the rest of the group crowded closer. Warren took Kendra's head in his hands and gently placing it on his lap as Tanu started injecting something into Kendra's arm. The coughing stopped and Kendra was still again.

"That should help her wake up even more." Tanu explained, throwing the empty vial back in his potion bag.

"Kendra? Can you hear me?" He said, searching her face for a sign that she was awake. "K, we need you to open your eyes, can you do that?" He glanced up at Tanu, who was watching Kendra's face just as intently. Suddenly Tanu smiled.

"There she is." He said. Looking back down, Warren saw a bright pair of shocking green eyes blinking back up at him.

"Hey, you." He said, grinning and brushing loose hair off her warm forehead.

"Hi." Kendra practically whispered, obviously still very weak. Hey eyes looked around slowly, grasping her surrondings. Seth and Luca rounded the corner, running up to them. "Was wondering where they went." Kendra said, eyes on her brother.

"She's alive?!" Luca all but yelled, a big grin plastered on his face. Seth moved over to stand next to Warren.

"How is she?" He asked eyes flying over his sister for any immediate threat.

"She can hear you." Kendra said, voice still small and weak, before trying to sit up.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, _chica_ , you still have a stab wound." Vanessa said.

"No, I don't." Kendra said.

"What do you mean you don't, Kendra stop trying to sit up, you are going to hurt yourself more, please, just lay down." Warren said, placing his hands on Kendra's shoulders to keep her from sitting up. Changing her objective, Kendra instead pushed Vanessa's hands off of her stomach and threw the jacket off.

"See? No stab wound." The others stared in confusion at her stomach where they could see through the hole in her shirt that there was in fact, no wound.

"But, how? And why are you so weak still?" Tanu asked, scratching his head.

"I healed myself. In my head or whatever. I'm still weak because it took a lot out of me, you have no idea how hard it is to heal a stab wound." Kendra said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You healed yourself? When did that power come in?" Warren said, trying to wrap his head around her words.

"I don't know, maybe I needed to be near death to activate it. I don't even know if I can still do it." Kendra said, sitting up now that everyone was too busy staring at her in wonder to protest. "Guys, staring is rude."

"You find out you have healing powers and automatically heal a stab wound...on yourself...unconscious." Seth said slowly. "Meanwhile I can't even do the simple tasks the Sphinx hands me!"

"Relax, it wasn't the easiest thing for me to do either." Kendra sighed, rubbing her head.

"Trust me Seth, there is nothing simple about what he is telling you to do." Vanessa said, standing. Everyone but Kendra followed.

"You coming Kendra?" Trask asked.

"I might need someone to carry me. Like I said, healing yourself takes a lot out of you." Kendra said apologetically. Warren grinned.

"No problem." He said, leaning down and pulling her to her feet. "Hop on my back."

And once again Warren was carrying Kendra through the passageways of the vault. Only this time he wasn't frantic and there was no fear of her dying in his arms gnawing at him. Even so, the air was still heavy with loss as he, and he was sure everyone else, thought of Bracken. It didn't seem real that he was gone, the fairy prince had always seemed so invinsible. It was hard to believe Vanessa could have killed him. Speaking of which, Warren briefly worried about the blix, he wondered if she was handling the implications that she had killed Bracken. He also wondered if this would put a dent in Vanessa and Kendra's still healing relationship. But maybe there was a chance that he was still alive. Warren hoped so for Kendra's sake, she didn't need to lose anyone else.

* * *

Kendra sighed after explaining her vision of some sorts to the others for the third time. She told them about the voice and the fire, she told them about everything but her vision of Bracken, laying in a pool of blood and glowing.

She wasn't sure what that vision meant. Was there a chance Bracken was alive? Was he in some magical state of death? Was it just there to torment her? She didn't know, but it weighed heavily on her mind as she walked through the vault. Well,carried via piggy back by Warren. She adjusted her grip around Warren's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Trying to solve the mystery of her vision on Bracken.

"Okay, one more time Kendra, you woke up in a room of fire right?" Trask said. Kendra sighed heavily again, getting ready to tell the story yet another time, thankfully Warren stepped in.

"Trask, she has told you everything three times, she probably doesn't fully understand it either. She's tired, let her rest." Warren said, not rudely but firm enough that it left no room to be argued.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"No problem, kiddo." He said, "By the way, I'm really sorry about stabbing you. I don't know how to make it up to you just yet but I will."

"I don't blame you, Warren. I didn't exactly help you figure out who was real." Kendra said, shaking her head. "I don't know what happened, I just froze."

"Wasn't your fault, you aren't the one who did the stabbing."

"Yeah, but-"

"Darling, I could argue this all day. Thank you for not blaming me, but I know that I messed up." Warren said, chuckling a little. He turned his head around as far as he could to look at her. "You can't stop me from blaming myself."

"No but I wish I could." Kendra said, frowning at her older cousin. He met her gaze for a moment before turning his head back around and sighing.

"Let's just be glad you have badass powers and are okay." He said, obviously trying to change the subject. Just this once, she let him.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Kendra raised her head from Warren's shoulder as she sensed they were stopping. Up ahead, she saw that a giant double door stood in their way.

"It doesn't seemed to be locked." Vanessa said, testing the knob on one of the doors.

"Alright, back up the rest of you, Tanu you cover the right side I got the left. Elin, help Vanessa with the doors." Trask ordered.

Kendra watched as Tanu and Trask readied their weapons before Elin and Vanessa pulled the two parts of the door open. She felt Warren tense as Tanu and Trask aimed their weapons at the opening but nothing happened. Kendra craned her neck to try and see into the room.

"Huh." Tanu said. "An empty room. I'm sensing a pattern." Slowly they made their way in, Kendra tapped Warren on the shoulder.

"You should let me down now."

"You sure? You aren't going to faint on us?" He said, compiling with her request after she gave him a look. "You remind me of your grandmother with that face."

Ignoring him, she stepped into the room, searching for something to stick out.

"Hey guys, there's a button here, I'm gonna press it and see what happens." Luca called.

"No!" Trask said, rushing over to him, but it was too late, Luca had already pushed it. Trask got there just in time to tackle Luca to the ground before a ball of fire flew out of the wall over where Luca's head had just been.

The ball of fire seemed to grow as it ran along the walls, causing them to catch on fire as well, wherever it trailed, more bright red flames grew in it's wake. The group gathered at the middle of the room, watching as the ball of fire circled them before running right through the tight knit group. They all scattered in different directions as to not get burned, but then the ball quickly swirled through them, leaving them isolated from other members of the group with high flames in the way no matter where you turned.

Kendra's hands were shaking as she turned around herself, trying to find a way to one of her companions. She caught a glimpse of Trask's bald head, and then another of Warren's chestnut hair, but she locked eyes with her brother. She saw him yell at her, but couldn't hear over the…

 _Oh._ She had been so concerned on not getting burned she hadn't realized that the very scene she was living was from her vision. She had seen this before, but never knew how it ended. As the flames grew higher and her brother disappeared from sight she guessed she was about to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: See, I wouldn't kill Kendra! Still unsure about Bracken...kidding, I know what happens to our fairy prince. You guys just gotta stick around to find out yourselves! Yeah I know I'm evil. Make sure too check out another fic I'm co writing called We Thought It Was Over especially if you want to see the fablehaven crew as high school teachers and students! Until next time xoxo**


	8. Real Life Nightmare

**A/N: Hey yo!** **First of all Happy Birthday to Faithwolves! Thank you for your kind review and I hope you see this in time for your birthday! Second of all, guys I treasure all your kind reviews, just keep in mind that I do write these chapters on dialysis, or in a bed. I am really sick and my hands shake like crazy so there will be some grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't mind you mentioning a big one that really sticks out, but please give me a break on this. I do try really hard to make these as grammar correct as possible but I'm human and there will be some mistakes, please don't leave 9 reviews only pointing out my mistakes. I know you mean well but it can send the wrong message across.**

 **Anyway, thank you to all who left kind words again, they really keep me going with this, and without further ado; Enjoy!**

* * *

Seth spun around as the flames grew higher and higher. It was quickly becoming uncomfortably warm and smoke was clouding his vision so much that he could barely see two feet in front of him. Seth pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth to help prevent smoke inhalation and tried to see through the smoke and the glare of red and oranges to spot the others. He saw Kendra through the flames, she was coughing and frantically backing away from a growing fire in front of her.

"Kendra! Kendra!" Seth shouted, waving one arm, trying to get her attention. Thankfully she happened to glance at him, eyes widening in recognition and something else he couldn't quite place. "Pull your shirt over your nose and mouth! It will help with the smoke!"

Kendra shook her head and yelled something back, she couldn't hear him. Seth motioned to his own shirt and pointed at her, she seemed to get the message and copied Seth. He never thought he would be thankful for the Sphinx, but it was the Sphinx that taught him to do this, just incase something went wrong in training.

Wait. Training. Training how to put out fires. Seth nearly slapped himself for not thinking of this sooner. He could save them all, except he had never tried it on a fire this large. He couldn't possibly do this. Catching a glimpse of Kendra backing away from another monstrous fire wall, he steeled himself.

' _Focus. Work in little spaces. You can do this.'_ He thought to himself before setting his eyes on the nearest fire and picturing it go out. ' _Focus. Focus. Come on, go out.'_

Slowly the flame grew smaller and smaller before extinguishing completely. Seth set his eyes on the next target, bigger than the last, trying to work a path to Kendra. Too slow for his liking the flames began to extinguish one by one, his head started to pound and he closed his eyes, continuing to picture the flames going out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and could faintly hear his sister's voice. He ignored it and focused on the flames. Seth's head felt like it was going to explode, and maybe it was who knows, but he kept going. He sensed two more people join him and Kendra, he briefly opened his eyes and saw Warren and Luca with them.

"You're doing great Seth, Trask is stuck in that corner, get him next okay?" Warren yelled from behind his own shirt, having copied Seth and Kendra. Or maybe he had known to do this from being a Knight. Seth would ask later.

Slowly the group was reformed, Seth nearly fell to his knees once but Kendra caught him and slung his arm around her shoulder to keep him up, for once he accepted her help and leaned on her as is head pounded from overuse.

"Seth, do you think you can make a path to the door? There is only one big fire left in the way and we can leave the rest burning, are you up for it?" Trask asked. Seth nodded firmly and set his eyes on the last fire. He could do this, just this last one.

His head was throbbing like never before and his ears started to ring, but still he focused. Kendra tugged him along as the flames extinguished, pulling him through the next door and into yet another hallway. They walked a few more yards before Kendra helped him sit against the wall.

"Seth, your nose is bleeding." She said, pulling out a bandana from her backpack. "Here."

The others stood around, some coughing, some fanning themselves. Seth took the bandana from his sister, finally getting a good look at her. Her face was slightly dirty from the smoke and her skin was shining from sweat. But he also noticed she looked tired, but then again, he probably looked the same.

Holding the bandana to his nose, he rested against the wall for a few minutes. Thankfully the headache had disappeared but he was now understanding how Kendra felt after healing herself, he was exhausted. The group lingered there for quite some time while Seth rested, Kendra sat next to him with her head on his shoulder holding his hand. Seth knew that she was receiving comfort as much as she was giving it from sitting there with him so he rested his head on top of hers and sat there with her.

His thoughts drifted over to Bracken. Seth couldn't believe the unicorn was gone, Bracken had become a close friend of his and he knew Kendra and him had something between them even though neither would make a move. Seth felt his heart ache for his sister, this was the second time someone she liked had died. Granted, the first one was dodging a bullet, but Bracken was for real and now he was gone.

"We should get moving." Vanessa spoke quietly. The blix had been pretty silent ever since it was revealed she had killed the actual Bracken. Seth knew she hadn't meant it, he just hoped Kendra knew that too.

"She's right." Trask said. "You good to walk, Seth?"

"Yeah, I think so." Seth said and pulled away from Kendra so he could stand. He pulled her up with him, feeling a little lightheaded but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Alright, let's see what else this place can throw at us." Warren joked.

* * *

Kendra walked beside Seth as the group made their way to the next, and hopefully last, room. She tried to put a word to how she was feeling but was drawing up empty. Empty. Maybe that is how she felt. She felt proud of Seth for how well he did in the fire room, she felt happy she was alive and she felt an incredible heartache that Bracken was not. But overall she felt numb, she felt like someone had sucked all the energy and light from her and all that remained was an empty shell.

It frustrated Kendra to no end, because it wasn't like Bracken was her whole life. She still had her family, she still had her friends. She had many things that would keep her going and keep her happy. Kendra could fully live without Bracken, she just didn't want to have to. She tried not to think of the vision of him laying there in a pool of blood. Kendra briefly wondered why it had looked like his body was glowing but then shook her head to clear her thoughts away from it. She didn't need to get her hopes up by thinking into a weird vision.

Up ahead loomed a dark blood red door, standing out from the grey rock. It almost seemed like a warning of danger ahead, which, it could be. Warren pulled Kendra and Seth to the side with him and Tanu, the two adults situating themselves in front of the siblings. Vanessa and Luca both grabbed a handle to the double door as Trask and Elin readied a crossbow each, Elin borrowing Tanu's for the moment.

"1...2...3!" Vanessa counted out, her and Lua throwing the door's open on three. They all tensed, waiting for something to come out at them, after nothing happened Trask motioned for Elin to follow him and the two made their way into the room. Vanessa and Luca followed, and after a moment so did Tanu and Warren. Kendra and Seth lingered in the doorway and surveyed the room.

"And once again, it is an empty room...how original." Elin muttered to herself. Kendra refrained from reminding her that the room wouldn't be empty for long if they were sticking to a pattern.

"Stay on guard, this isn't over." Trask warned, slowly walking around the room. Suddenly, Kendra saw something move in the far right corner of the room. She stared at the dark corner, starting to think she was going crazy when a large dark horse appeared from the shadows.

It was as large as a regular horse, perhaps a little bigger. The horse was black as night except for the lines of glowing red running through it's body like rivers of lava. It's hooves were made of the same glowing red, and it's mane and tail seemed to be made of shadow or smoke. But what stood out were the piercing eyes, matching the glowing red of it's hooves.

"Uhm, guys?" Kendra said, pointing out the horse.

"Oh, shit." Warren cursed. "This isn't good."

"What is that thing?" Seth said, staring at the horse in wonder.

"It's a Nightmare." Warren said, drawing his sword. "And they are nasty, nasty creatures. They feed off of dark energy, that being said, Seth, stay back, we don't need this thing drawing off your natural aura. As for the rest of you, think happy thoughts."

"How do we kill it?" Luca asked, backing away with the rest of them.

"That is the problem, if we try to kill it with our swords, it will multiply, becoming two horses. There is really only one way to kill them." Trask said.

"And that is?"

"A unicorn horn." Warren sighed, glancing at Kendra.

"Great, just great. The one time we actually need the damn unicorn, he's dead." Elin said from behind Kendra. Something inside Kendra snapped and she spun around and pinned Elin to the wall, knife at her throat.

"Don't you _dare_. If you aren't going to talk about him with respect, then don't talk about him at all. Got it?" Kendra said, feeling her fairykind energy swirling in her veins with rage. Warren laid a hand on Kendra's shoulder.

"Kens, dark emotions equal power to this thing, try and calm down." He said in her ear. With one last disgusted look at Elin, Kendra pushed off of her and swung her bag off her shoulder

"Besides, we won't need him." She said, pulling Bracken's first horn out of her bag. "He gave me this before we left for the vault. Said it was 'just in case'." Kendra left her bag on the ground and started towards the Nightmare, which was stalking around the room, seemingly not caring about the group.

"Kendra, wait!" Warren grabbed her arm. "Why don't you let one of us do this?"

"This is Bracken's horn. He gave it to _me_. He trusted _me_ with it. I'm sorry, but I have to be the one to do this, I want to." She said, pleading him with her eyes to understand. Thankfully, he nodded and backed off.

Kendra slowly, approached the Nightmare, holding the horn at the ready. The Nightmare stared her down and started neighing, scratching it's hooves on the floor like an angry bull. As she drew up to it, it reared on it's hind legs, kicking out in front of it and knocking Kendra to the floor.

She recovered quickly, rolling to the side as the horse rushed to trample her. Scrambling to her feet, she readied herself as the Nightmare turned around to run at her again. Her mind flashed to Patton battling Broadhoof all those years ago and she smirked. As the Nightmare drew near again, she stepped to the side easily.

"I didn't come to dance." She muttered.

She heard Seth bark out a laugh as he realized what she was doing. The Nightmare seemed to sense her plan and walked slowly over, circling her twice before lunging. That's when Kendra made her move, dancing slightly to the side before bringing Bracken's horn swishing down into the Nightmares neck, aiming for it's heart. Black blood spilled from the wound and splashed on her face as the Nightmare fell to the ground, twitching. The horn started to burn and glow but Kendra just pushed it in deeper, holding on even as it burned her hand.

Finally, the Nightmare no longer moved and the horn stopped burning. Kendra yanked Bracken's horn out of the Nightmare, turning to the approaching group.

"Nice moves, sis. Wonder where you learned them." Seth teased her, only receiving an eye roll in response.

Warren opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of stone moving against stone. They all turned to the middle of the room where a pedestal was rising up from the ground. As it finished rising, the top half of the stone seemed to burn away, revealing a sword that looked like it was crafted out of blue diamonds.

"That certainly doesn't look like one of the original artifacts." Warren said, approaching the pedestal. "Are we sure this is what we came for?"

"We're sure." Kendra said, eyes on the sword.

"How do you figure?" Warren asked.

"Because, that sword was in my vision."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I don't think that counts as a cliffhanger...right? Anyway, shoutout to pointlesslypoetic to helping me with this, check out her fics they are all great, especially the one we are writing together called "We Thought It Was Over"! Next chapter: as the group goes back through the vault, will they revisit the Mirror room, will Bracken's fate be confirmed? All will be resolved next episode...or chapter, or Power Of The Mind. xoxo**


	9. Come Back To Me

**A/N: Uhhhh...hi? Don't kill me? In my defense I have been very sick the past like year and also pretty depressed so I haven't felt like writing but here is a small little chapter to let you know that I'm back and sort of a holiday gift to you guys for making you wait so long. I won't be updating OFTEN, I can't promise that but I'll try to not make you guys wait another year. Without anymore blah blah bah blah, here we go!**

* * *

As the group walked back through the cave, they encountered no trouble. They walked quickly and carefully, but with certainty, some speaking and some remaining silent. They continued on peacefully, or as peacefully as they could get in a hostile environment, up until the doorway that would lead them back to the mirror room was in sight. The group fell silent, and their sure footedness fell away as the gravity of the situation fell back on their shoulders. Many grew quiet, some sad, and most nervous. They walked through the door, pausing briefly as they noticed how tense the atmosphere grew. Elin even elbowed Luca to get him to stifle his pointless nervous babbling, throwing a pointed glance Kendra's way. Luca sobered quickly.

Kendra was neither blind nor stupid; she knew why everyone had gone stiff and awkward, unsure of their movements and their words. They were treading glass eggshells for her. Bracken's body was most likely somewhere in this room, and something would have to be done, but Kendra had no intention of seeing it. She drifted to the back of the group and kept her eye on the ground directly in front of her. Did she want to see her fallen love's body? Would the pain of not knowing plague her forever, or would the site of his lifeless body haunt her every moment from here on out? Kendra could see few other options for her future at this point. Her eyes glassed over with unshed tears, and she struggled not to blink and send them rolling down her cold cheeks.

What would life be like without her prince? Without his humor and laugh? His kindness? His soft eyes and the smile he saved just for her, when they were alone? Her whole future with him, gone, just like that. They'd never go on another date, she'd never see his home and kingdom restored with him by her side. She would never marry him, never know him like she had never known another. She would never raise children with him, fight with him again, fight alongside him again. She lost her battle, and the pools of tears spilled over.

Kendra was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice that the group had stopped, and she slammed into Trask's wall-like back.

" _Ow_ , Trask what even-" Kendra broke off, for when she looked up to glare at the big bodied man she locked eyes with a sight that she thought she would never see again.

Bracken. Alive and seemingly well, smiling at her radiantly. Kendra was frozen to the spot, unable to stop or wipe the tears still tracking softly down her cheeks.

"You know, from the scathing comments to you literally trying to kill me, a guy starts to think you don't like him, Vanessa." Bracken commented, eyes straying to the blix in question. This was turning out to be one of the few times Kendra had seen Vanessa speechless.

"Holy sh-" Warren started, then filtered himself. "Dude...you're.."

"Alive?" Bracken cocked his head to the side, and raised an exasperated eyebrow at Warren's disbelief. "You do realize that when I say Unicorns are nearly impossible to kill, I do mean it. Yeah, that stab you gave me hurt and put me out for a bit while my body worked on healing itself, but after about an hour, I woke up good as new."

"Dude!" Seth exclaimed, running to Bracken and giving him a hug that could more accurately be called a side-long tackle. "I totally thought you were a goner!" Bracken accepted the boy's hug with nary a grimace insight, hugging Seth back firmly, glowing smile never faltering.

"For what it's worth, Bracken, I am _truly_ sorry." Vanessa said, shaking her head, walking up to the prince.

"I know," he smiled, and a brief second later his expression changed. "Wanna know how I am so sure?"

"How?"

"You called me by my actual name." Bracken shot her a shit eating grin and Vanessa fake punched his arm, hiding her genuine happiness the prince was alive by falling back into their routine of bickering. Meanwhile, Warren had sidled up to the unicorn and was circling around him.

"How do we know you're the real deal though?" He said, squinting at Bracken. Rolling his eyes, Bracken took out his second horn, aimed it at the wall and allowed a bright white light to shoot out of the horn and crash into the wall, bouncing around the room, nearly hitting a few people, before Bracken called it back to his horn.

"Okay, what did that prove?" Warren said, making sure his hair was still intact.

"That the horn that I have it the real thing so I can't be a phony." Bracken explained.

"Works for me." Warren said before throwing himself on the unicorn as well, ruffling the prince's silver hair. "You shithead, I cried over you! Actual tears!"

"Aw, Warren, you do care! I'm touched " Bracken beamed. The rest of the group had made their way over, voicing their relief that he was alive and well, all but Kendra.

Kendra hadn't been able to make her feet move, she couldn't think straight, could barely even see straight as her eyes were filled with tears yet again. He was alive, Bracken was alive. He was alive and breathing and laughing and looking at her and-

"Kendra?" Saying her name, he was saying her name. Everything seemed to stop as those two silver-blue eyes locked with hers and he stepped towards her.

"Bracken." Kendra half sobbed, finally getting her feet to move as she ran towards him as the tears in her eyes spilled over. Bracken caught her in her leaping hug, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off her feet. "Oh my god, Bracken...I thought you were dead I thought you were _dead_."

"Shh. I'm okay, princess. I'm here now, I'm right here." Bracken whispered in her ear over her mindless babbling and crying. Kendra was vaguely aware of the rest of the group exiting the room to give them some privacy. When she was finally calm enough to talk coherently, Kendra pulled away.

"I'm gonna say something. I want you to just listen, just hear me out okay." Bracken gave her a questioning look but nodded. "I know you said you wanted to wait. Until we're ready, and our relationship is more solid and defined and all that, but-"

"Bracken." Kendra pulled back a few inches to gently but firmly grab the prince's head, running her thumbs gently over his soft jaw. "You said we should wait to start, well, whatever, when I was 16. It's been well over two years, almost three. I've spent the last few hours thinking you were dead, Bracken. Dead. Do you know how agonizing that was?" Bracken blinked away tears and Kendra's eyes grew wet with her own again. "I spent every damn second painfully regretting every day, every minute that I wasn't yours. That we didn't kiss or go on dates or do anything like that. I'm done waiting. We could die at any moment of our lives, and I'll be damned if I waste another not being with you."

Bracken moved his hands from around Kendra's back to cupping her face, taking a second to look deeply into her eyes before closing the gap between them. Kendra never bought into the idea of sparks, for which she was glad because they don't happen. What does happen, however, when your magical unicorn prince is kissing you like it's his job, is twice as magical. Kendra felt her stomach and heart melt away into a horde of butterflies. Her eyes had closed moments ago, but she was certain her fairy glow was lighting the mirror room up like a beacon. She felt weightless, like she could float into the stars if she tried.

Kendra sighed happily, smiling against Bracken's lips, and took the chance to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. His mouth was impossibly soft. As she pressed closer, the leather scent of his armor and the faint smell of petrichor surrounded her. Kendra wasn't sure how long she stood there kissing Bracken, making up for lost time, their mouths and hands and bodies moving to a rhythm only they could hear, but soon, too soon, he broke the kiss, panting lightly.

"I would have waited for you forever, but damn was I getting impatient." Bracken whispered. "I wanted to make sure _you_ wanted this and were ready. I was only waiting for you. But I'm afraid you are stuck with me now love, from dusk till dawn I'll be here." He said smiling at her softly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kendra replied, struggling to catch her breath. Her selfish side wanted to stay here kissing Bracken forever, but her sensible side told her it was time to find the others and get the hell out.

Together they walked out of the mirror room and into the hallway that would eventually lead them to where the rest of the group was waiting for them, talking and laughing amongst themselves. The tension in the air long forgotten and left behind.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it is so short but it's short and sweet? DID Y'ALL REALLY THINK I WOULD KILL OFF MY BOY BRACKEN? ME? THE BIGGEST BRACKENDRA SHIPPER ALIVE? Also yes, reminder Kendra is 18 in this fic okay, it was mentioned briefly in the first (?) chapter if you want to go back and reread so before you me with "SHES A CHILD WAH WAH WAH" yes in the series she is, but also its a kiss...kids can kiss but still Kendra IS 18 so she is an adult and free to make her own decisions and BOY DID SHE MAKE ONE HERES TO MY GIRL MAKING THE FIRST MOVE.**

 **Again I apologize for kinda abandoning this but here you go, I'll try to update soon, but it will probably not be until after the holidays are over sorry! xoxo**


	10. Author's Note

Hi, sorry this isn't a chapter! I'm not dropping this story, I'm struggling with my health a lot recently and have been in and out of hospitals, I also have had multiple surgeries and still have more coming up. I have fallen out of the Fablehaven mindset for a bit as i focus on my health but I'm sure I will find my way back to it. I'm really sorry for all these long waits and I hope you guys can understand! Thank you all for the kind and encouraging comments. I will do my best to update soon, I promise. I just don't want to put out half-assed chapters that aren't very good. I apologize again!


	11. Back To The Future

**A/N: SURPRISE! I'm back from the dead! I'm so so so sorry about these far apart updates but I'll be reall honest my health has been horrible, I've had three more surgeries since Christmas and a bunch of hospital stays. I finally am feeling up to writing and I promise another chapter will be quick to follow since I have already started it! Thank you all for your constant support and understanding! And with that, here we go!**

* * *

Kendra sighed as her back hit her bed back at the main house. Tomorrow the group will fly back to Fablehaven, from there they will see how things go. Hopefully, nothing will pop up and the world can continue on peacefully but Kendra highly doubted it.

Her eyes drooped as the physical and emotional toll on her attacked and made her very sleepy. She was almost off to sleep when she heard the door open and someone call her name. Kendra opened her heavy eyes to see Trask standing there.

"I know you are tired but you need to come downstairs and have dinner." He said apologetically. Kendra groaned in return, she just wanted to sleep.

"I know, but Warren said if you don't come down and eat something he will come up here and force feed you spaghetti. And you and I both know he means it."

"Ugh." Kendra got up at that, not even doubting Trask for a minute. She followed him downstairs grumpily and glared at her smug cousin once she arrived in the kitchen. She sat down between Seth and Tanu and started picking at her food as light conversation picked up, she opted to not join in as she had no energy to hold a conversation at the moment.

"You know, I think that this day went pretty well!" Luca said, causing everyone to stop talking and looked at the young man.

"Two people literally almost died." Vanessa deadpanned. Luca's smiled dimmed a bit.

"Yeah...but...they are here right? So...no one _really_ died...so isn't that a good day?" He stumbled on his sentence, eyes darting around suddenly self conscious. Kendra felt bad for the poor kid.

"Yeah dude, you know what? You're right!" Seth said. "C'mon! It's not everyday we exit a vault without a death! We should consider it a good day!."

"I'll drink to that!" Tanu said, and the adults followed him. Kendra noticed Luca was beaming again, it was hard to see this guy as older than her when he seemed so unaware. He had all the social grace of spoiled child, but Kendra figured his heart was in the right place and that's what really mattered.

It was also hard to believe his best friend is Elin who looked like she was gonna throw up from all the celebrating. She didn't like Elin much.

Bjarni cleared his throat at the end of the table gaining the attention of everyone else. He motioned to Sindri, who stood up.

"I would like to express my thanks to our visitors for their bravery today and my gratefulness that everyone did indeed make it out alright. I'm glad we can all sit here at this table happily after a long day and celebrate." There were a few cheers and "Amen"'s to this. Kendra was trying to be polite and listen but to be quite honest she was so tired and was beginning to get a headache from all crying she had done today. She rested her head in her hand, willing her eyes to stay open. She heard Sindri continue talking but it was as if she was listening from underwater Next thing she new, she was being shaken awake.

"Wha-" She shook her head. A chorus of laughter greeted her. Great, she fell asleep at the table.

"Tired, K?" Warren teased.

"Sorry." She sheepishly apologized to Sindri who was still standing.

"No worries my dear, I couldn't imagine how exhausted you must be. Feel free to go up to bed, any of you! You don't need to hang around and listen to this old man ramble." Sindri said kindly. Kendra nodded but stayed seated.

"Anyways, to wrap this up I'm glad the knights sent you all. One of the best teams I've seen in years! You live up to the fame from the stories I've heard from the kids. So, cheers!" He lifted his glass and round of cheers and glass clinking followed.

After taking one sip of her water, she finally got up to head to bed. She was tired, sore from all the physical exercise, her head hurt from the emotional exercise, and she was _tired_. She bid everyone good night and headed upstairs. After a quick brush of her teeth and a change into a oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, she threw her hair up in a loose bun before plopping down in her bed.

Her head was now pounding and she wished she had asked for an aspirin from Linda. She supposed she could always get up and go ask but that required...walking...and doing things...nope too tired.

She tossed and turned until finally sleep claimed her. Except, it wasn't sleep. Kendra found herself in the never ending black room again. She realized now why she was so grumoy and why her head was hurting her. She was having another vision.

Kendra took a deep breath before stepping forward, scared of what she was going to see now.

Flash.

A bear.

Flash.

The blue diamond sword.

Flash.

A knife swishing through the air.

Flash.

Flash.

Flash.

The sword being stolen, the thief running away with their back to Kendra. Time seemed to slow down and as the thief looked back Kendra got a full view of their face.

Luca.

Kendra woke with a start. She couldn't believe it. Does that mean Luca is the traitor? Why else would he steal the sword? Should she tell someone? What if this is all a misunderstanding like how her last vision turned out way different than what she had interpreted it?

As she was mulling over every detail of the vision she started when she realized that the shirt Luca was wearing tonight matched the shirt in her vision. Was this going to happen tonight? Did it already happen? Would she be too late?

Scared by this thought she made her way to her door, only stopping to strap a throwing knife around her waist hidden by the huge t-shirt. She made her way downstairs, noticing that no one was in the kitchen anymore. She heard laughter coming from down the hall, but before she went to find someone she went to the front yard, where the vision was placed.

Kendra let out a small gasp when she saw Elin and Luca there, seemingly arguing. Gathering her courage, she stepped outside and into view.

"Hey guys!" She called, hoping to seem casual. Kendra noticed they both looked uncomfortable and they didn't try to hide it. But, Kendra decided to play oblivious. "How could you be out here? It's so cold!"

"Then why are you out here?" Elin replied, eyes narrowing.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and goodbye...you know in case I don't see you tomorrow before I leave." Kendra lied.

"Well! Goodnight, and goodbye!" Luca said, giving her a large smile that looked more like he was crazy than happy. Kendra couldn't help but tilt her head at him, giving him a confused look which seemed to freak him out. "W-what?"

"Nothing...you're just acting strange." She said, hoping to make him more nervous and cause a slip up.

"To be honest, I….uh...I like you...a lot!" Luca said to quickly and with no feeling.

"You wouldn't be the first traitor to have feelings for me." Kendra said coldly, friendly manner gone.

"Excuse me?" Elin said, sounding less sarcastic and more confused.

"Luca, tell me why I would receive a...tip...of sorts that you are a traitor? That you are gonna steal the sword?"

"Holy shit...you were serious?!" Elin yelled at Luca. "I thought you had just drank too much!"

"He talked to you about this?" Kendra asked watching Luca as his eyes darted everywhere but Elin and Kendra's eyes.

"Yes. That's what we were arguing about just now! He wanted to steal the sword and run! I told him he was drunk and crazy!"

"My god...so it is true?" Kendra said to Luca.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Is someone making you do this Luca?"

"You don't get it!"

"Answer the question Luca."

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"That's it. I'm going to go get someone." Elin scoffed. Quick as a mouse trap Luca pulled a knife out from his belt and stabbed Elin in the chest. Kendra quickly unsheathed her own and adopted a defensive stance, pointing her blade at Luca.

"You shouldn't have tried to get help, you cold bitch." Luca spat at his former best friend before turning to face Kendra.

"I don't want to hurt you Kendra."

"You just stabbed your supposed best friend. I don't believe you."

"I never actually liked her to be honest. She was so mean...always belittled me. I don't actually like you like I said earlier, I think you know that, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt you." He put down his knife and raised his hands.

"How am I supposed to know you are telling the truth?" Kendra said keeping the knife in front of her, not liking how close he was. Luca sighed and lowered his hands.

"You don't." Before she could react, a punch was flying toward her face, took the knife from her and slashed out at her with it. The knife sliced her right above her collarbone, causing her to fall and hiss from the searing pain. He missed her jugular at least.

"Fucking hell Luca." She seethed, getting up off the ground. Kendra charged at Luca's retreating figure, launching herself at him. Her feet slammed into the bigger man's broad shoulders, and as her impact propelled the man forward into the ground, Kendra used his falling figure as a springboard to flip off of, righting herself as she landed.

"Ow fucking dammit!" Luca yelled. Picking himself back up he glared at Kendra but they both hesitated to make a move. They stared each other down, Kendra hoping someone will somehow see them or hear them and come out to investigate. She wished she could contact Bracken.

Luca suddenly charged at her, slashing with the knife he still had out but Kendra dodged it, instead grabbing his outstretched arm by the bicep and wrist and bring it down on her knee at the elbow, effectively breaking it. Luca howled in pain and lashed out in anger, other fist hitting Kendra in the face again before he used his body weight to throw her to the ground, winding and immobilizing her.

Instead of attacking her more like she thought he would he ran right by her, grabbing something out of a bush nearby with his good arm and then running in the direction of the garage. By the time Kendra could breathe or move again he was halfway there. And now she could see what he had grabbed: the sword. He had already stolen it and had hidden it out in the bush, perfect hiding spot for a clean getaway.

Instead of running after him, she ran into the house yelling for help. Once she reached the hall way, Warren came skidding around the corner followed by most of the others. She turned right around leading them back outside, wasting no time with their questions.

"Luca. Traitor. Sword. Garage. GO!" She said, panting from the fight and run. Not to mention she was bleeding quite a lot and felt like she was going to pass the fuck out. Most of the team moved towards the garage but Warren and Bracken stayed behind.

"What happened?!" Warren asked staring at her blood soaked shirt and pulling her collar aside to check the wound.

"Come here, sit." Bracken said, leading her to the porch steps. "Where else are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me! Go further out into the yard, Luca stabbed Elin. It was a few minutes ago but you still might be able to heal her." Kendra pointed out to where the altercation began. Bracken obeyed and ran out to where she directed him.

"Okay, seriously, what happened?" Warren asked holding his hand down over her wound hard to stop as much blood loss as possible.

"I had a vision again." Kendra said, watching as Warren's eyebrows flew up but other than that had no reaction. "I saw Luca stealing the sword, and on my way to tell someone I noticed him and Elin arguing, so I stepped outside for a second...it all happened so quick."

"Jesus…"

"He stabbed Elin, I had my own knife but he pretended to surrender, even putting his own knife down. But then he punched me and took mine, slashing my chest. I think he was going for my jugular but missed." Kendra noticed as Warren's eyes darkened at that.

"Fucking asshole…"

"Anyway, I ran after him, used the flying kick you taught me-"

"Badass. Nice choice."

"And when he tried to stab me again I grabbed his arm and broke it with my knee...also like you taught me.

"That's my girl!"

"But that just pissed him off, and she he punched me and used his weight to throw me to the ground, which winded me and left me immobilized long enough for him to get halfway to the garage. So I ran in and got you guys." Kendra finished. Bracken made his way back over to them at that moment. Kendra looked at him questioningly but she just got a grim shake of the head.

"Sorry, Kens." Bracken said once he reached them. "He got her right in the heart, she probably died before your fight with Luca was finished."

Kendra sighed. The rest of the group returned as well and she noticed they didn't have Luca with them which meant…

"Son of a bitch was there when we got to the garage but he quickly drove off on his motorcycle. We were gonna give pursuit but noticed he slashed all the tires of the other vehicles. He escaped with the sword." Vanessa spat. Kendra felt like she was going to throw up. What were they going to do?

* * *

 **A/N: It wouldn't be me without a classic cliffhanger ;) Don't worry I won't use them too much anymore but hey can you blame a girl for it? Anyway! Again thank you for all the support, reading your reviews is what really pushed me to start writing again so thank you guys, hearing from you all that you are liking what I'm writing or even just commenting on a part you thought was funny, or even just a well wish. Every review made me smile, so really! Thank you! I will see you all again soon!**


	12. Healing Wounds

**A/N: Hey! Look at me! Two chapter in one year! Wow, guys, I'm doing pretty good! Jokes aside, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Kendra sat in the kitchen 10 minutes later holding a towel to the cut above her collarbone. It was stinging like a bitch, and she could feel her pulse throbbing in her face and head from where she got hit, but her mind wasn't on the pain. It was on Luca.

Of course, the unsuspecting kid like man was the traitor. Hasn't she learned anything?! How could she write him off in her mind just because he seemed innocent? She should have kept her mind open on him instead of crossing him off in favor of hating Elin because of her annoying personality and rude comments.

Kendra shook her head, which only aggravated it more. How could she be sitting here thinking wrongly about someone who just died? What was wrong with her lately? She heard footsteps approaching, and Tanu and Bracken came into the kitchen holding medical supplies.

"Are you sure I can't just heal this nasty cut, Ken? It won't drain me at all." Bracken asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No. Don't lie. You have been exhausted after having to heal yourself. You told me before that it takes twice the amount of energy for a unicorn to heal themselves than others, I know you're tired, you aren't draining any more energy for now." She scolded him.

"You know sometimes it isn't fun having you know me so well." Bracken pouted, having been caught in his white lie.

"Tell me about it," Warren said from his seat next to Kendra, typing away at his phone, probably to her grandfather about what has happened.

"Well, since Bracken can't heal it now we will have to stitch it up and bandage it until he can," Tanu said pulling out different bottles and other medical supplies. "So numbing salve and a needle and thread coming right up."

"Is it that deep it needs stitches?" Warren said looking up from his phone to peer at the wound.

"Unfortunately. And I'll warn you, the numbing salve isn't that great and I'm not the best at stitches."

"Oh! I know how to do stitches well! I used to be a surgical med student." Came a voice from the entryway of the kitchen. Kendra looked and saw it was Melkorka, a quiet girl who wasn't into all the knight business according to Linda.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm sure Kendra would love having a more experienced hand," Tanu said, relief in his voice. Kendra smiled at her thankfully.

"Of course! Let me go look in my old medical bag and see if I have lidocaine, antibacterial or a better needle since that one looks a bit big." She rambled off, genuinely seeming like she knew what she was talking about at least before hurrying off.

"Well, that worked out at least," Warren said, finally putting his phone down. Kendra dropped her head to her chin with a sigh. She was really starting to feel lightheaded. Bracken placed a hand on her head, grumbled and walked away. Kendra then heard the sink turn on, off and then Bracken was back with a cold washcloth for her head.

"It may not be pouring out, but you are losing quite the amount of blood, I hope she can finish quickly." He mumbled. Warren glanced at Bracken.

"You think she'll be okay with this much blood loss?"

"I'm fine just lightheaded." Kendra sighed. Melkorka came back then.

"No lidocaine, but I do have a better stitching kit and antibacterial." She said, apologetically, getting everything ready. Kendra grimaced, this wasn't going to be fun. Bracken sat on the other side of her, holding her hand. "If you feel like you are going to pass out at anytime let me know so I can give you a break okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Brace yourself." Kendra took in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. She willed herself to exhale slowly as she felt the sharp stinging pain of the needle going through her skin. She felt a hand on her knee, probably Warren's, and Bracken sent waves of comfort to her through their hands.

She was beginning to feel even more light-headed, so she warned Melkorka who stopped, got her a glass of water and made her drink some while Bracken pressed the cold cloth to her head again. Once she was feeling better, Melkorka continued, apologizing at the big stings and stopping when Kendra warned her of feeling faint.

The whole process took 15 to 20 minutes, but it felt like long to Kendra. During the process Melkorka had been giving pointers to Tanu, teaching him how to do it as gentle but efficient as possible.

"See if she had more fat or muscle here it would have stung less but since not much is where it

hurts a bit more." Melkorka explained.

"Looks like I can finally beat her at something." Tanu chuckled. Kendra rolled her eyes but then dropped her head to her chest. She was feeling more than light headed even though all Melkorka was doing now was covering the now stitched up wound with a bandage.

Kendra felt someone pick her up and walk her out of the room, Tanu and Melkorka's voices fading. A minute later she was gently placed on a soft bed, Kendra threw an arm over her head and groaned. Laying down the lightheadedness had significantly reduced, but she still felt pain...everywhere. The fight with Luca had left her feeling worn down and utterly beaten. Even though she had gotten some good hits in he still got away, so it wasn't even worth it. At least it made her feel a little better knowing he had to drive his motorcycle with a broken arm. He deserved it, the little punk.

Kendra felt the bed dip next to her as someone sat down next to her. They removed her arm from her forehead and in place came the welcome feeling of an ice pack, soothing the pain in her head enough for her to find the strength to open her eyes.

"Hey, you."

Bracken, of course.

"Hey yourself," Kendra replied. "Guess today's mission didn't go so well after all."

"I wouldn't say that. At least we know someone in the opposing force, and knowing even just one member could be beneficial. More than you realize," Bracken smiled down at her. "Plus, I heard from Warren that you gave Luca quite the beating."

"Yeah, and he seemed to kick my ass right back." Kendra sighed, not accepting the compliment. "Anyone else would have stopped him."

"Oh please, stop putting yourself down so much. The guy was quick and desperate. You broke his arm, and he still drove off in a motorcycle, he was going to anything to get off this preserve with that artifact, you know this."

Kendra sighed and closed her eyes, finally conceding to him, waving a hand in surrender.

"How is your pain? Will you allow me to help now?"

"Ugh, please, be my guest."

Kendra felt his hand on her cheek and a feeling of warmth and peace along with the relief of most of her pain. The perks of having a unicorn by your side.

"Better?" questioned Bracken.

"Better." She affirmed, opening her eyes once more to smile at him. He beamed at her, looking as handsome as ever. Kendra was a lucky girl to have him. "Long day, huh?"

"Very long day," Bracken affirmed. "But, also a good one in my book."

"Oh yeah? Me being beat up makes it a good day?" Kendra teased. Bracken rolled his eyes at her.

"No, not that part. I meant the part where I finally got to make you officially mine."

"Who said I was yours! I am my own women, sir!" Kendra copied his slightly British sounding accent poorly causing Bracken to drop his head to his chest with a laugh.

"I know you are, my dear. And I do not sound like that!" Kendra laughed at him mimicking her horrible imitation but sobered up after a second.

"But, yeah...me too." She said, and Bracken furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, that made this day an overall good day. You don't know how relieved I was when I saw you alive and well...I thought I lost you, you know?"

Bracken regarded her sadly, brushing a piece of hair off of her have gently. "I'm sorry, love. I wish I could have reassured you, I tried too through my horn when you took down the Nightmare, but I was too weak at the time, so the message wasn't strong enough for you to notice."

"It's okay, B. I'm just happy you're here," Kendra whispered, reaching up and caressing his cheek. "But you know what you could do to make it up to me?"

"What's that?"

"Kiss me."

And so he did.

* * *

 **A/N: I admit this is more of a short plotless chapter but I promise the next one...whew it's gonna be big and boy oh boy it's gonna be a project for me. But! For now, enjoy this! Also, I love seeing your reactions to my work so please review! It really motivates me! Anyway, see you next time!**


	13. Trust

**A/N: Hello! Yes, I am back! This chapter is a little fill in and more of a stepping stone but here it is! Make you sure you check out the other fic I am co-writing on PointlessyPoetic's page called We Thought It Was Over!**

* * *

Kendra sighed, closing her eyes as the others kept arguing over the best way to find Luca.

They had finally arrived back at Fablehaven after a long tiring trip. Hours on a airplane and even longer hours in the car have left everyone tired, cranky, and sore from sitting in uncomfortable seats for so long.

"I'm telling you! We should have interrogated those traitors they had in custody back in Iceland!" Trask said heatedly.

"They already tried and they didn't give anything up! We've been over this." Warren lazily said sounding annoyed and tired from where he sat next to Kendra.

"Oh, I could've made them talk." Trask growled.

"Doesn't matter now anyway, we aren't in Iceland so now we need to figure out the next step." Vanessa said, tired of the back and forth arguing.

"I'm going to go talk with my mother. There must be something she can help with." Bracken said, standing up with a sigh. Kendra met his eyes and gave him a pout, unhappy he was leaving.

"Should I come?" Kendra asked, standing up to walk him out.

"No, stay and rest. If you are needed I can come get you." Bracken said. Taking her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

They reached the backdoor and they paused. Looking into her eyes Bracken gave her a smile and tucked some free hair behind her ear gently. Kendra smiled back at him tiredly, she could tell Bracken was just as tired as she was but pushing on.

"I'll be back before supper." Bracken said softly. "I promise. But I mean it, go rest, you look just about ready to fall asleep standing up."

"That's because I am." Kendra mumbled quietly, actually closing her eyes for a second, opening them to see Bracken grinning.

"Then go to sleep up in your bed and stop standing around stalling me." He teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"Caught me, red handed." Kendra sighed dramatically before giving in. She leaned up and kissed him softly, saying a small goodbye before making her way into the kitchen to grab a drink and some Advil before heading off to sleep.

She had just chased a few pills down with some water when she heard Seth speak up from behind her.

"So, I guess you and the unicorn finally stopped dancing around each other?" He said, trying to sound disgusted and annoyed but the smile on his face betrayed him. Kendra rolled her eyes and put her glass in the sink.

"You aren't getting any steamy details from me, Sethy." She said, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "Try your magic coin to Bracken, maybe you'll have better luck!"

And with that, Kendra sauntered out of the room and off to her comfy bed to escape to dreamland.

* * *

"We have an artifact from the old prison here in the realm, we can use the old to get to the new, my son." The Fairy Queen spoke in his mind, calm reassuring emotions were sent his way, but Bracken was still confused.

"I get the concept, but how can we possibly use this artifact? It's strength is immense and dangerous. We don't know anyone who used it and survived that is alive and fully trustworthy." Bracken spoke, but not out loud, opting for a full in mind conversation.

"Yes, we do." His mother answered, sending a picture of that person in his mind.

"You don't mean…" Bracken was horrified.

"Unfortunately, we have no other choice."

* * *

"Kens, wake up." Kendra woke up to Warren lighting shaking her shoulder, it felt like she had only been asleep for five minutes. She blinked a few times before sitting up, yawning.

"Hey, is it supper time already? Time flies when you are sleeping, I guess." She grinned at him but realized something was off when he only managed a tiny smile. "What's wrong?"

"I.." Warren started, looking conflicted before sitting on the bed in front of her. "They figured out a way to find the sword."

"That's great!" Kendra exclaimed, before noticing the look on Warren's face. "Oh...or not. Do I want to know what it is?"

"I hate to ask you to do this, I really do." Warren started, running a hand through his hair. "I tried to convince them to try anything else but they were adamant that you needed to do it and there was no other way, which personally I think is _bullshi-_ "

"Warren!" Kendra interrupted. "What are you talking about, what do they need me to do?"

"They want you to use the Oculus to find Luca and the Sword."

"...I'm sorry, _what?_ "

"I know, Kendra. It's a lot to ask an-" Warren started, sounding like he truly hated this conversation and asking her to do this.

"I almost lost my mind!" Kendra exclaimed, standing up and beginning to pace. "I can't do that again, what if I go crazy or I die or-"

"Bracken will be with you and in contact with your mind ready to pull you off if needed!" Warren said, getting up and placing both hands on her shoulder, stopping her pacing. "And The Fair Queen said she will personally keep her mind directed on yours in case she senses anything as well, they sounded sure that it would work."

"B-but...I…" Kendra stammered, heart, pounding with dread at the thought of having to use that horrible artifact. Warren sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Even though I don't like this plan and I wish there was another way, I know that if you decide to do this, you will make it work. I know you can do it." Warren whispered.

"I'm scared Warren, I'm terrified of that artifact...it's given me nightmares about how I felt during my time using it last time, about what I saw...how it made me feel...I can't, I'm too scared, I can't." Kendra took a few shaky breaths to try and calm herself but to no use, tears started slipping out and by the time she was don't talking she was sobbing in Warren's arms.

Kendra was so so sick of being asked to go above and beyond for people when she has already done so much, given up more, and been through hell. And now she had to keep giving and carrying the weight of worlds on her small shoulders because people can't just be decent people.

No! They had to be evil and steal artifacts. Now, Kendra is left picking up the pieces and being expected to us one of the most dreadful artifacts that have haunted her memories since her kidnapping. She remembers her Grandfather being furious The Sphinx made her use it, but now she has to use it again.

"I'm so sorry Kens. I know. You're a very brave and strong young girl, but at the end of the day, you are just a small kid that we keep forcing traumatizing things on." Warren said as if reading her mind. "It's not right, and it feels so wrong to be hurting you like this."

"I know it's not your fault, Warr." Kendra said, pulling away and sitting back on the bed. Warren followed but crouched down in front of her, looking up with teary eyes.

"You can do this, okay? And when it's all over, I will be right there. So will Bracken, and Vanessa, and anyone you want. You won't be alone, not for one minute." Warren promised her, taking her hand.

Kendra tried to smile and nod the best she could but she struggled while the thoughts of if she would even have a sane mind to register them at the end of this whole ordeal, or would the artifact make her lose her mind?

The daunting questions of 'what if''s haunted her mind until it was time to go downstairs.

* * *

Bracken walked into the living room in the main house at Fablehaven feeling a heaviness that had nothing, yet everything, to do with the weight of the artifact in his bag. The last thing he wanted to do was ask Kendra to use the most powerful and dangerous artifact, but his mother had insisted so here it is. Dreading what's about to happen.

The whole group was there minus Warren and Kendra. Elise and Mara sat on the love seat in the far window, whispering nervously. Tanu sat in the chair by the sectional and anxiously arranged his potions. Trask and Dale stood at the far right, the two not saying much but body language screamed tense. Stan and Ruth sat on the far end of the large sectional, hands clasped. Seth sat next to them, leg bouncing up and down.

"Hey, Bracken." Seth said. Bracken wondered if he ever seen Seth look so serious. "So, I guess we are really doing this, Kendra really is gonna have to use that?"

"Unfortunately." Bracken sighed, placing the Oculus on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I was told that this was the best option and the only one that we stood a chance with. I disagree but I'm going to trust my mother."

"Are we sure you will even be able to reach her mind once she is using the Oculus?" Vanessa asked, no bite to her tone for once.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Bracken started. "No, I am not one hundred percent sure. But my mother is, and if I didn't think she had a chance at being right I would have disobeyed and refused. I would not put Kendra in unnecessary danger."

"Promise that you will take care of her, unicorn." She said, eyes flashing as if daring him to say no. He resisted the urge to scoff at the unspoken accusation, remembering she was probably just scared. He was too.

Bracken nodded, finding himself unable to speak as his heart jumped to his throat.

"I guess that we will just have to trust you and your mother, then." Vanessa sighed.

"And Kendra. We will have to trust Kendra." Trask spoke up. "If she succeeded once, we must believe she can do it again. She hasn't let us down in the past, let's trust in her."

Everyone in the room nodded, but no one else spoke until Kendra had entered the room.

* * *

Kendra walked down the steps, Warren holding her close to his side, feeling the dread pooling in her stomach build with every descending step. She wondered if this would be one of her last sane memories. Would she even remember it when this was over? Would she remember anything at all?

No.

She couldn't think like that. She just couldn't. She had to do this and she had to survive with her mind. There was no other option. Kendra hoped that the false confidence would help her stay connected to herself while using the Oculus.

Plus she had Bracken, right?

As Kendra and Warren entered the living room, Kendra swore she could practically feel the tension with her fingertips. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably by now and she knew everyone in the room could see it. Warren tightened his hold on her and whispered something she didn't quite hear in her ear.

All she could focus on was the shining Oculus that sat on the coffee table.

Suddenly, her vision was blocked by Vanessa, who put both of her hands on Kendra's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Take a deep breath, _mija._ " She said in a calming voice. "My goodness, you're shaking. It's going to be okay, just breathe."

"We're all right here for you, Kens." Warren said, still holding her close. "Whenever you're ready, okay? No rush."

Kendra nodded and took a deep breath before she walked over and sat down on the couch, in front of the Oculus. Warren and Bracken took a seat on either side of her. She listened as Bracken started going over the plan, yet again.

"We'll be with you the whole time, dear." her grandmother said.

"Don't worry about anything else except the sword." Trask spoke up.

"I wish I could take your place, sis. I would." Seth mumbled quietly.

"It'll be okay!" Elise encouraged, a nodding Mara at her side.

"Just focus on your-" Stan started but Warren interrupted.

"Guys! You're overwhelming her, just let Bracken guide her." He half yelled, squeezing Kendra with the arm around her shoulder

"Just focus on finding Luca and the not to let your mind wander and resist looking for anything other than them. If you feel unsteady or not in control anymore then take your hand off the Oculus." Bracken started. Kendra nodded along to let him know she was listening but other than that did not react.

"If you find you can't control your body then do your best to send warning signals or an S.O.S out. Me and my mother should be able to sense danger before this but any help from you we can get will be helpful, we will be with you the entire time." He finished, sending a boost of confidence through their connected hands.

Kendra was grateful for Warren's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back and Bracken's hand holding hers and sending waves of comfort at the moment because they were the only things keeping her from completely losing it.

Kendra steadied herself. Took a deep breath.

A placed her hand on the Oculus.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW I KNOW IM EVIL! I get it y'all hate cliffhangers, too bad I love them! And yes I am updating this story still, but to Guest reviewer, I am very certain it hasn't been 2 years since my last update ;) Hope you gues like this one! See you soon!**


End file.
